¡No te daré el divorcio! Edward POV
by madame brown
Summary: Edward le pide el divorcio a Bella pero ella se niega a darselo. -Te propongo un trato-me dijo-¿Cual?-le pregunte. -Hazme el amor como la primera vez, si me embarazo, firmare el divorcio.-me dijo y me acerque a ella
1. Chapter 1

****_Disclaimer:__ Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, si no a Stephenie Meyer._****

**Este fic lo hice con la autorización de la autora original (Isabella Stewart De Leto), yo solo lo cambia para que sea el punto de vista de Edward**

**¡No te daré el divorcio! (POV Edward)**

POV Edward

Ya estoy harto de que Bella no me quiera firmar el divorcio, llevo por lo menos tres meses intentándolo pero siempre se niega; ¿que no entiende que ya no la amo?

Soy Edward Cullen, Isabella y yo nos casamos hace 5 años al terminar el instituto, no se que es lo ella esperaba pero en ese momento yo sentía que ella era la mujer de mi vida y no dude en pedirle matrimonio; pero que rayos, no teníamos ni 20 años, no sabíamos lo que en realidad queríamos.

Hace un año conocí a Tanya Denali y desde hace 6 meses es mi amante, yo estoy decidido a casarme con ella pero Isabella me complica las cosas. No puedo esperar para decir que por fin soy libre.

Hoy fue un día terrible en la oficina; además de que no pude ver a Tanya, estaba hecho pedazos y lo ultimo que quería era pelear con Bella… otra vez.

-Hola cariño,- me saludo pero yo no tenia ánimos de contestarle -¿vas a comer?

-No lo se.- Respondí y me fui a la recamara, tenia que llamar a Tanya, me venia presionando mucho últimamente así que marque su numero y después del tercer timbrazo contesto.

-Hola

-Hola Tanya, te extrañe, ¿porque no fuiste hoy?

-Estaba ocupada Eddie, yo también t extrañe.

-¿Iras mañana a mi oficina?, hace mucho que no nos vemos.

-Ya sabes cual es la solución para eso; divórciate y ya podremos estar juntos sin ningún impedimento Eddie, sabes que te amo.- Sinceramente me estoy cansando de que me presione todo el tiempo.

-Si, ya le dije pero no quiere firmar los papeles del divorcio; solo espérame un tiempo más.

-Hace mucho que me pides un tiempo más pero ya no soporto la idea de tener que compartirte, empiezo a dudar que te quieras casar conmigo.- ¿Como podía venir a preguntarme eso? Aunque a decir verdad ya empiezo a dudar, pero que va ya no hay marcha atrás.

-Tanya me casare contigo, te lo prometo.

- ¿Aun la amas?, dime la verdad.- ¡¿QUE? Como se le ocurre preguntarme algo así.

-No ya no la amo, créeme que quisiera regresar el tiempo para no casarme con ella.- En ese momento escuche que la puerta se abría de un golpe.- Te llamo después.

- ¿Estabas escuchando mi conversación?- le pregunte a Bella que me miraba con eso ojos chocolate que una vez me hicieron suspirar pero que ahora solo reflejaban un infinito dolor.

-Claro, venia a decirte que Emmett te llama y veo que hablas con una tal Tanya.- Demonios si me escucho, bueno haber si así ya me firma los papeles del divorcio.

-¿Con que derecho?- Ella sabe que odio que escuchen mis conversaciones.

-Por que soy tu esposa.- me contesto ella; "no por mucho querida", pensé para mi mismo y la acorrale entre la pared y mi cuerpo.

- ¿Enserio?, ¿Y los papeles del divorcio?- Lo mejor ahora era confundirla un poco en lo que se me ocurría algo.

-No los he firmado- me dijo visiblemente nerviosa; tendría que usar el método que suelo utilizar para que haga lo que quiero, seducirla.

-Pronto los firmaras- Y con eso la bese, ella enredo sus manos en mi cabello y cuando todo se estaba volviendo mas pasional me empujo.

- ¡NO!, ¡solo quieres que los firme para que te cases con otra!

-¿Para que creías?, ¿Crees que te sigo amando?-

-¡ERES UN IDIOTA!- Me abofeteo y se fue, como si me importara mucho.

No tenia nada que hacer así que tome una botella de whisky y empecé a beber en el sofá planeando como hare para convencer a Bella de firme; me quede dormido pero no sentí que Bella llegara a dormir. A decir verdad si me preocupaba un poco, siempre será una parte importante de mi vida, ella fue y siempre será mi primer amor, mi primera mujer; aun recuerdo la promesa que le hice el día de nuestra boda

….

_-Edward, tengo miedo a que nuestro matrimonio no funcione, no quiero acabar como mis padres.-me dijo y una lágrima rodo por su mejilla_

_-Te prometo que yo siempre estaré contigo, porque te amo.-le dije._

_-¿Lo prometes?-me volvió a decir._

_-Te lo prometo.-le conteste y junte nuestros labios, ella confiaba en mí._

….

Ya era de día y Bella no había llegado a dormir, estaba sumido en mis pensamientos cuando sentí que abrían la puerta del departamento, sentí que se acercaba y cuando tomo la manta con la que estaba tapado la agarre de la muñeca con algo de fuerza.

-¿Dónde estabas?

-Eso no te interesa.- Respondió pero no me dejaría vencer

-Soy tu esposo.

-Quieres el divorcio, eso significa que ya no eres mi esposo porque ya no me amas.

-Pero lo sigo siendo, no los has firmado.-Le dije y me levante del sofá.

-Suéltame.-Me pidió, no se que paso pero me perdí en su mirada como cuando éramos un par de jóvenes enamorados y la solté.- Gracias.

-¿Vas a decirme dónde estabas?-Le volví a preguntar.

-Para que veas que yo si soy sincera contigo, te lo voy a decir, porque el día que nos casamos prometimos ser fieles en nuestro matrimonio, estaba con Esme.-me dijo mientras se dirigía a la cocina

-¿Qué tiene que ver esa promesa del matrimonio?-le pregunte intrigado, la mención del asunto y lo que estuve pensando esta noche solo me hacían sentir confundido.

-Que yo la sigo cumpliendo y te cuento todo, mientras tú hablas a escondidas y me engañas con una tal Tanya.

-Estamos divorciados.-le dije encogiéndome de hombros.

-No traigo el añillo solo por adornar mi mano.-alzo la mano mostrándome el anillo.

-Es solo porque no te quieres divorciar.-le dije como si fuera lo mas obvio pero queriendo cambiar de tema lo mas rápido posible.

-Porque te sigo amando.- esa simple oración removió todo en mi, me quede en silencio y vi en sus ojos que era verdad y casi le digo que yo también pero en este momento necesito pensar, ya no se ni lo que siento.

Me empecé a acercar a ella y se recargo en la barra de al cocina, quise besarla para ver que es lo que sentía, para ver si mis dudas se aclaraban pero ella hablo.-

-No puedo seguir jugando con esto Edward.-me dijo.- No cuando tú ya no me amas.

Suspire y me aleje de ella, tenia que aclararme unas cuantas cosas, pero necesitaba estar solo para eso.

-¿Por qué te quieres divorciar de mí? ¿Ya no me amas? ¿Qué hice mal? Dímelo y lo reparare.-me dijo y lagrimas empezaron a surcar su hermoso rostro y me sentí fatal al ser el culpable de ellas.

-No lo sé.-le dije, y es la verdad. Ahora ya no se ni que me motivo a estar con Tanya, a hacer a un lado la relación Bella, ¿que fue lo que me orillo a creer perdido ese amor tan profundo que cuando jóvenes le profese? Pero ahora no era el momento para eso, tenia que ir a la oficina.

Estuve toda la mañana pensando en lo que me dijo Bella hoy y la verdad es que quería resolver todas esas preguntas que me hice a mi mismo, pero llego Tanya y decidí pensar en otro momento. En cuanto entro no pensé en nada mas que en lo que me venia a dar, una sesión de sexo en la oficina, así que la tome con fuerza y la senté sobre el escritorio al momento que empezamos a besarnos.

-Te extrañe tanto Eddie.- Como odio que me diga así pero en tanto me pueda complacer no me interesa como me diga.

-También yo, pero no hablemos ahora, no tengo mucho tiempo.- y era cierto, tenia una junta en 30 minutos.

Comencé a meter la mano por debajo de la falda de Tanya y pude sentir lo húmedas que estaban sus bragas, ella gimió al contacto con mi mano mientras intentaba quitarme el pantalón, cuando lo logro lo bajo junto con mis bóxer y yo le saque sus bragas para entrar en ella con fuerza, en la oficina solo se escuchaban gemidos. Con ella no me preocupaba por cuidarme ya que ella era infértil y por tanto no había riesgo de embarazarla; justo cuando iba a llegar al clímax la puerta se abrió mostrándome a una horrorizada Bella, yo solo atine a sonreír y ella salió corriendo.

Me quede lo que quedaba del día recordando la mirada de Bella al encontrarme así con Tanya, y por alguna razón me dolió mas a mi, porque aunque con Tanya he pasado buenos momentos, no se compara en nada a lo vivido con mi mujer, con ella el simple hecho de mirarnos, de sonreírnos, de salir a caminar me hacia sentir bien, pleno, feliz; con Tanya es otra cosa, con ella es solo sexo.

Cuando llegue al departamento sabia que empezaríamos a discutir, pero la encontré dormida en el sofá y aunque bien pude dejarla descansar, cuando despierte tendrá un horrible dolor de cuello así que la despertare para que suba a recostarse a la recamara.

-Isabella, despierta.-le dije mientras la movía

-¿Por qué me llamas Isabella?-me pregunto, no le podía decir la verdad, en este momento no sabia como llegar y hacer como si nada hubiera pasado, me daba vergüenza, no tenía cara para mirarla a los ojos.

-Que yo sepa, ese es tu nombre.-le dije lo primero que se me vino a la mente y me aleje

-¿Qué tiene ella, que no tengo yo?-la pregunta que mas yo temía era esa, porque ni yo sabia que responderle

-¿A qué te refieres?- dije con un tono frio y calculador para que no notara mi nerviosismo

-Con la estabas teniendo sexo.

-Eso no te importa.-le dije con afán de salir corriendo para no responder nada mas

Se paro del sofá camino hacia mi y se comenzó a desvestir.

-¿Qué carajos estás haciendo?-le pregunte al no saber lo que tramaba

-Antes, esto era perfecto para ti, ¿Ahora ya no lo es?-me pregunto, lo seguía siendo pero tenia mucho orgullo como para admitirlo.

-Bella, cambiamos los gustos.-dije empezando a subir las escaleras pensando en cosas anti eróticas para bajar la erección que empezaba a formarse en mis pantalones, había olvidado lo hermosa que se veía.

Llegue a la recamara y comencé a desvestirme cuando ella entro.

-¿Ya quieres el divorcio?-me pregunto, me gire hacia ella con sorpresa, es en lo que menos quería pensar ahora.

-¿Por qué?- me lo estaba poniendo demasiado fácil, pero ya no se si es lo que en verdad quiero

-Te propongo un trato, quiero que me des un hijo,- ¿un hijo?, jamás había pensado en eso, un hermoso niño con ojos color chocolate como los de su madre pero con mi carácter, todo un Cullen; aunque me hubiera gustado que fuéramos padres mas adelante, pienso que aun somos jóvenes, apenas vamos a cumplir 24 años –y si logro tenerlo será solo mío, no serás su padre por que estaremos divorciados y no quiero que el niño pase unos días contigo y conmigo, por separado.- espero que al menos no me haga cumplir con eso ultimo

-Bien, trato hecho, solo hagámoslo rápido y asunto resuelto- le conteste

-Pero te firmare los papeles cuando pase un mes, para saber si estoy embarazada, pero no quiero que solo tengamos sexo quiero que me hagas el amor como la primera vez por que será la última vez que me tocaras.- debo admitir que en cierto punto me dolió pero no tenia sentido, yo ya no la amor ¿o si?.

Me acerque a ella y sin poder evitarlo pose mi mano en su mejilla y estampe nuestros labios que hacían una tan conocida y apasionada danza, la alce en mis brazos y enredo sus piernas en mi cintura, sin romper el beso la recosté en la cama, seguimos entre caricias y besos hasta quedar en ropa interior. Cuando le quite el sostén empecé a saborear sus senos, entre gemidos guió su mano a mi miembro y comenzó a acariciar por encima de la tela del bóxer, adentre mis dedos en su centro y comencé a bombear hasta que llego a su orgasmo. Estaba tan embelesado con sus reacciones que apenas me percate de que nos giro y yo estaba debajo de su pequeño cuerpo y sus manos viajaron al elástico de mi única prenda para liberarme de la prisión en que se había convertido y empezó a masajear la creciente erección que se había formado, cuando se acerco y beso la punta miles de corrientes eléctricas recorrieron mi cuerpo y fue inevitable gemir, así seguí hasta que me corrí en su mano, delicadamente nos di la vuelta para quedar encima de ella, me posicione en su entrada y mientras entraba en ella, la bese con toda la pasión y amor que ahora se que aun teníamos. Empezamos un suave vaivén hasta que encontré una velocidad considerable, ella enredo sus piernas en mi cintura lo que me permitió ir mas adentro.

-Más…rápido.-me dijo, yo por supuesto obedecí, puse una mano en su cintura y la otra en la cabecera de la cama, enganche una de sus piernas en mi hombro y encontré un mejor ángulo en el que podía ir hasta el fondo rozando su zona más sensible.

-Sigue…así… Ahhh.-gimió.

Seguí penetrándola hasta el fondo, estábamos sudando y en la recamara solo se oían nuestras respiraciones y gemidos.

-Te amo.-me dijo y me quede en shock, quería decirle que yo también pero no me salieron las palabras y lo que me dijo fue como un acelerador del orgasmo, así que cerré los ojos y seguí gimiendo.

Cuando abrí los ojos me di cuenta que un par de lagrimas surcaban su rostro y me sentí fatal; cuando me sentí al borde lleve mi mano a su clítoris y lo masajee para acelerar su orgasmo. No podíamos parar de gemir, lleve su otra pierna a mi otro hombro y la penetre con fuerzas un par de veces más antes de que a ambos nos arrastrara el clímax entre espasmos.

Pasados unos minutos salí de ella y me recosté a su lado para terminar de recobrar el aliento, ella se cubrió con la sabana y me volteo a ver.

-Gracias.- ¿Qué?

-¿Por qué?-le pregunte confundido.

-Por haberme hecho el amor, cuando tú ya no me amas.-me dijo y empezó a llorar, me partió el alma verla así, tenia que aclararme la mente antes de decir cualquier cosa.

-Bella…-empecé a decir, quería un poco de tiempo pero me cortó antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar.

-Comprendo todo, lo supe cuando te dije que te amaba y no me respondiste, ni siquiera con un te quiero, se que ahora amas a la otra mujer.-me dijo y se alejo para dirigirse al baño.

Me sentí fatal, se que la tenia que haber detenido pero no puedo hacerlo, solo la lastimaría más. Quiero aclarar todas mis dudas antes de hablar con ella, pensar que esta puede ser la última vez que este con ella me duele mucho, imaginarme que después del divorcio ella rehaga su vida, que encuentre alguien que la haga feliz me llena de rabia.

Estaba sumido en mis pensamientos cuando salió del baño con los ojos rojos, signo de que había seguido llorando. Levanto su ropa y se dirigía a la puerta de la recamara.

-¿A dónde vas?

-A dormir al otro cuarto de huéspedes, para ti solo fue una noche de pasión.- la quise detener pero salió disparada de la habitación.

¿Qué fue lo que paso? ¿Por qué con Tanya nunca he sentido nada tan intenso como con Bella?

Nunca he estado realmente enamorado de ella, eso es seguro pero entonces ¿Por qué lo hice?; creo que la razón por la que me involucre con Tanya fue por puro y simple deseo, es una mujer muy atractiva pero no me veo con ella en un futuro. En cambio con Bella nos conocemos desde siempre, siempre fue mi mejor amiga, desde que éramos adolescentes nos podíamos imaginar un futuro ella y yo juntos, por eso nos casamos, para estar siempre juntos. Yo conocía sus miedos al matrimonio puesto que sus padres se habían separado hace ya mucho tiempo y ella no quería que nosotros termináramos igual, se que la defraude porque rompí mi promesa.

A la mañana siguiente tenia una junta muy temprano así que salí del departamento sin ver a Bella, tenía que arreglar algunas cosas pero mas que nada tenía que hablar con alguien y quien mejor que mi hermano, se que el alcanzara a comprenderme o por lo menos no insultarme tanto así que antes del almuerzo lo llame, por suerte contesto rápido.

-¿Hola?- respondió Emmett

-Hola Emmett, soy Edward.

-Hola Ed, ¿que pasa?

-Es que necesito un consejo de hermanos, ¿nos podemos ver a la hora del almuerzo? –tenia suerte de que trabajáramos en el mismo edificio.

-Claro, nos vemos en la salida para ir por algo.

Cortamos la llamada y me prepare mentalmente para lo que estaba a punto de hacer, tendría que explicarle a Emmett TODO, desde lo de Tanya hasta lo que me quede pensando ayer. El almuerzo llego muy rápido y me dispuse a ir a la salida de la oficina para encontrarme con Emmett pero Tanya llego y antes de que pudiera decirle nada me beso. Cuando logre separarme de ella sabia que tenia que deshacerme de ella, mi hermano no era muy paciente.

-Hola Tanya, voy de salida así que si no te importa, tengo prisa.

-¿Vas a salir a comer? -Espero que no empiece con sus presiones.

-Si Tanya, tengo algo de prisa sabes, enserio me tengo que ir.

-¿Y porque no me llevas?

-Por que esto es algo importante, además tu y yo ya aclaramos que no nos pueden ver juntos, aun sigo casado ¿recuerdas?

-Ya casi no pasas tiempo conmigo, y claro que lo recuerdo pero solo porque tu mujercita no quiere firmar.- Sabia que empezaría con lo mismo de siempre, ya me tiene harto.

-Como sea, pero mejor otro día nos vemos, tengo prisa, adiós.

Y sin mas, salí de la oficina dejándola ahí parada. Cuando llegue a la salida Emmett ya estaba ahí.

-Ya era hora de que llegaras Edward, si no salías rápido me iba a ir yo solo.-me regaño Emmett, y valla que tenia razón, llevaba 10 minutos retrasado.

-Lo siento, algo se me complico pero mejor vámonos.

Salimos de ahí hacia un restaurante cerca del edificio, cuando llegamos nos sentamos en una mesa alejada de las demás y mientras nos traían la comida Emmett se me quedo viendo serio, seguro el sabia que algo pasaba.

-Bueno ya suéltalo, por esa cara de funeral no creo que sea muy bueno.-Con esa simple frase mi nerviosismo aumento, no sabia bien como iba a reaccionar.

-Ok, mira lo que te voy a decir no es muy fácil, solo espero que no me juzgues mucho porque se que fue un error pero solo quiero que me escuches antes de decir algo porque…-antes de que pudiera terminar Emmett me corto.

-Ok, para que admitas que cometiste un error se que será algo grave así que ya no le des mas vueltas al asunto y suéltalo.

Tome una larga bocanada de aire antes de empezar a hablar, mejor hacerlo rápido para que esto pasara mas rápido

-¿Recuerdas hace un año cuando Eleazar, el amigo de papá, llego con una de sus secretarias para arreglar unos asuntos pendientes?-el solo asintió- bueno ella, Tanya se llama, empecé a frecuentar con ella, cuando me di cuenta ya éramos algo mas que amigos,-el semblante de Emmett cambio a uno de total confusión- en pocas palabras, le he sido infiel a Bella por lo menos desde hace seis meses o un poco mas.-dije con total nerviosismo al notar que el humor de mi hermano cambio de su siempre alegre semblante a uno bastante molesto.

-¿QUE? ¿PORQUE HICISTE ALGO ASI?

-Cálmate Emmett, en ese tiempo yo creí haberme enamorado de Tanya, pero se que no es así, llevo pidiéndole el divorcio a Bella desde hace 3 meses, hace unos días ella nos encontró a Tanya y a mi teniendo sexo en mi oficina y anoche me dijo que me firmaría el divorcio, pero solo si la dejaba embarazada, y ayer después de hacer el amor con ella, salió del cuarto llorando diciendo que ella ya no podía dormir conmigo y que esa seria la ultima vez que la tocara y me dolió y ahora estoy muy confundido, no se que hacer Emmett, se que hice mal pero no se que hacer.

El pareció meditarlo por un segundo, tratando de procesar todo lo que le había dicho y justo cuando iba a hablar llego el mesero con nuestra comida. Después de la interrupción el por fin hablo.

-Primero que nada, explícame porque te enredaste con Tanya.- me pidió mientras comía.

-Bueno, mira lo que pasa es que hace un año cuando la conocí, estaba teniendo unos problemas con Bella porque paso mucho tiempo en la oficina y estaba muy estresado, después conocí a Tanya, ella se volvió mi amiga después de un tiempo, hablábamos de muchas cosas y antes que nada ella sabia que yo era casado pero empezaba a tener mis dudas sobre mis sentimientos, un día ella y yo salimos a comer, para esto hace como seis o siete meses, en el camino vi a Bella, ella y un tipo que creo recordar se llama Jacob, lo conocemos desde el instituto, iban caminando por el parque y se les veía muy felices incluso alcance a ver que la abrazo, ese día inicie una relación con Tanya, desde que la conocí había notado que tenia un cierto interés en mi así que se me hizo fácil. Creí que estaba enamorado de ella, era agradable estar con una mujer que nunca te decía que no a nada, nunca me contradijo, y se conformaba con el poco tiempo que le podía dar.

El se quedo pensativo, yo por mientras estaba a punto de terminar la comida que me habían llevado, el ya había acabado así que podríamos hablar tranquilos.

-¿No será que empezaste esa "relación" porque tenias celos?- ¿celos? ¿Porque habría que tener celos?

-¿A que te refieres?

-Piénsalo, empiezas esa relación el mismo día que encuentras a Bella con un amigo caminando y abrazados, ¿no crees que tu ego se daño un poco al pensar que Bella te estaba engañando?, además, ¿no se te ocurrió preguntarle a Bella sobre quien era el tipo con el que iba antes de decidir nada?

-Lo hice, ella me respondió que se encontró con el después de que fue a comprar algunas cosas, unos días después ella lo invito a cenar.-ese episodio todavía me enfurecía, todavía recuerdo que el estaba enamorado de Bella cuando íbamos en el instituto.

-¿Y fue solo?-ahora que lo pregunta no iba solo, iba con su esposa y un pequeño bebe.

-No, el llego con su esposa y su hijo.- ahora me sentía un estúpido.

-Pero aun así seguiste con tu relación con Tanya-yo solo afirme con la cabeza- ¿y porque seguiste con ella?

-Ahora que lo pienso no lo se.

-¿Y entonces en que estas confundido?

-Ya no se lo que siento, primero veo a Tanya con quien supuestamente me casaría si no estuviera con Bella, pero con lo de anoche sentí demasiadas cosas, es muy difícil de explicar; con Tanya solo tengo sexo y con eso ella es feliz, estando con Bella el simple hecho de pasar un rato juntos entre risas, o ver una película, el solo hecho de mirarnos nos era suficiente para estar en paz.

-En pocas palabras, ¿con Tanya es deseo?

-Creo que si, es que la verdad creo que ya ni eso, desde que iniciamos lo nuestro ella se volvió muy posesiva, me marcaba a toda hora para saber que hacia con quien estaba y cosas así, después de un tiempo ella empezó a hacer planes, me enseño varias casas para que compráramos una, un día me llevo a una joyería para ver anillos de matrimonio según ella para que cuando me divorciara tuviéramos todo listo.-mi hermano me miro con una cara algo rara antes de empezar a carcajearse- Oye no te rías, es enserio.

-Lo siento pero esa chica que dices esta completamente loca, y tu eres un idiota por dejarte convencer.-lo mire con cara de pocos amigos, bien que mal aunque sabia que tenia razón no me gustaba que me insultaran.

-Es que después de un tiempo me canse de que me insistiera tanto así que le pedí el divorcio a Bella.

-¿Pero entonces con quieres estar?, decídete de una vez Ed, no te puedes quedar con las dos, además de que yo no permitiré que le sigas haciendo daño a Bella, yo la quiero como a una hermana y no te golpeo ahora mismo solo porque estamos en un lugar publico.- me dijo con un tono de seriedad que casi nunca había escuchado en el.

-Es que no se que hacer, no quiero lastimar a Tanya, pero se me parte el alma el simple hecho de imaginar mi vida sin Bella.-sin Tanya podría vivir, la verdad es que no me imagina un futuro con ella.

-¿Entonces que es lo que sientes por Bella?, ¿aun la amas?

-Eso creo, la verdad creo que estoy con Tanya por costumbre, aunque no me imagino con ella, además anoche me quede pensando en como seria ser papá, te lo imaginas, un hermoso bebe con las mejillas sonrojadas, con esos mismos ojos color chocolate de los que enamore, claro que espero que se parezca a mi, que tenga mi inteligencia, el porte de la familia, todo un Cullen, pero solo me puedo imaginar siendo padre al lado de Bella.

-¿Dejaras a Tanya entonces?- no puedo creer que mejor Emmett me hizo darme cuenta de lo que en verdad siento.

-Si, lo hare, pero tengo que hacerlo rápido, antes de que termine el mes tengo que dejarla y tratar de ganarme el perdón de Bella.

-¿Un mes? ¿Porque un mes?

-No te conté esa parte, Bella me dijo que me firmaría los papeles cuando pasara un mes para ver si estaba embarazada.-dije un poco triste al recordar que ella estaba dispuesta darme el divorcio.

-Bueno pues entonces será mejor que te apresures, mientras ya vámonos que yo tengo una junta.

Pagamos la cuenta y salimos de ahí, caminábamos hacia el edificio yo con los ánimos renovados al saber por fin que es lo que en verdad quería. Cuando llegamos me voltee para mirar a Emmett.

-Gracias Emmett, sabia que podía confiar en ti, pero por favor lo que te dije hoy no se lo comentes a nadie, necesito arreglar primero las cosas.

-No te preocupes hermano, ya sabes que puedes confiar en mi, pero solo ten cuidado como ya te dije serás muy mi hermano pero no permitiré que lastimes a Bella otra vez.- me di cuenta de que no mentía y yo no estaba dispuesto a dejar a la mujer de mi vida, enmendare mi error cueste lo que cueste.

En la noche que llegue al departamento no había rastro de Bella así que me fui a la recamara a tomar una ducha para después dormir, necesitaba descansar un poco. En la mañana escuche la puerta de la otra recamara abrirse pero antes de que yo pudiera salir se oyó la puerta principal cerrarse, seguramente se había ido a correr como cada mañana. Me prepare para la oficina y cuando vi que Bella no llegaba me fui. Así paso el resto de la semana, si al caso solo pude verla un par de veces y de lejos porque era cuando yo me iba a la oficina y ella llegaba de correr.

A la siguiente semana le llame a Tanya.

-¿Hola? –contesto después de que no me respondiera las ultimas veces.

-Hola Tanya, ¿Por qué no me contestabas? –pregunta un poco enojado, ella siempre respondía a la primera cuando sabia que era yo.

-Estuve un poco ocupada.- respondió con cierto nerviosismo no le di importancia, necesitaba hablar con ella.

-Bueno no importa, tenemos que hablar, es algo serio, es sobre nosotros.- mi decisión estaba tomada y nada me haría cambiar de opinión.

-Lo siento pero no tengo tiempo, hablamos luego.- y sin más me colgó, parecía como si supiera lo que tenia que decirle.

Así paso otra semana en la que no me veía con Bella y Tanya no se había aparecido, es como si se hubiera esfumado.

Paso la tercera semana y yo ya no aguantaba, un día me encontré con Emmett en elevador, aun recuerdo lo que me dijo.

_Flashback_

_Iba saliendo de la oficina, hoy había sido un día terrible, cuando llegue al elevador me encontré a Emmett, eso era raro, la hora de salida había sido hace mucho tiempo y suponía que solo quedaba yo._

_-Hola Ed, que paso ¿ya arreglaste todo con Bella?-me pregunto con mucho entusiasmo_

_-Hola, no la verdad es que primero quiero terminar con Tanya_

_-¿No lo has hecho? Hermano te queda una semana antes del plazo que dijo Bella_

_-Ni me lo recuerdes, apenas la he podido ver, con decirte que cuando estoy yo en casa ella nunca sale de su recamara y sale muy temprano antes de que me levante y regresa después de que yo me voy._

_-Que mal, oye una pregunta, Tanya es esa rubia que venia con Eleazar ¿verdad? –me pregunto con curiosidad reflejada en su rostro._

_-Si Em ¿Por qué? –pregunto algo intrigado._

_-Pues mejor la bajas de su nube, el otro día fui a una joyería en el centro de la ciudad y ahí estaba ella, mando a hacer un par de anillos con las iniciales de los dos grabadas. Yo creo que te los quiere traer cuando estén hechos para que no te eches para atrás._

_-Pues espero que se lo puedan reembolsar, no pienso casarme con ella, no ahora que mi decisión esta tomada.-Le dije convencido._

_-Pues mejor apúrate, luego nos hablamos y me cuentas que paso.- en ese instante el ascensor abrió sus puertas y Emmett salió disparado._

_Fin del flashback_

Mañana sin falta tendré que hablar con ella, ya no importa nada, solo quiero estar en paz con la mujer que realmente amo y con la que deseo formar una familia. Con ese pensamiento me fui a casa, con suerte podría platicar con Bella un poco.

….

Ayer no tuve suerte, Bella se había vuelto a encerrar en su recamara, pero hoy intentaría otra vez. Cuando casi llego la hora del almuerzo llame a Tanya quien me contesto feliz.

-¿Edward? –pregunto al principio.

-Si, hola Tanya, oye ¿quieres ir a almorzar? Salgo en un rato.-dije procurando sonar lo mas casual posible.

-Claro, además te tengo una sorpresa, ¿nos vemos en el mismo restaurante de siempre? –ojala que su sorpresa no sea lo que estoy pensando.

-Esta bien, ahí nos vemos.

Cuando colgué me dirigí al ascensor, aunque había quedado con Tanya para dentro de una hora quería despejarme un poco para saber que le iba a decir, no me gustaría lastimarla pero esto no puede seguir.

Cuando me di cuenta vi que tenía el tiempo justo para llegar a mi cita con Tanya, así que camine hasta mi auto y me fui al restaurante donde esperaría a Tanya, que como era de esperarse llego un poco retrasada.

-Hola Eddie, como has estado, siento no haber ido a verte pero tenía muchas cosas que hacer.-Se sentó en el lugar enfrente de mí y llego el mesero con la carta, después de ordenar la comida me dispuse a hablar.

-Tanya tenemos que hablar, es algo importante…-pero no pude continuar porque ella me cortó.

-No te preocupes se lo que me tienes que decir,-si sabia, ¿entonces porque sonreía tanto? –se que tu esposa por fin te dio el divorcio y que me pedirás que me case contigo, pero ya me adelante y te tengo una sorpresa.

Saco de su bolsa una cajita de terciopelo un poco grande. –Los mande a hacer el otro día, espero que te gusten porque a mi si. –mientras decía todo eso yo estaba en shock, cuando abrió la caja habían dos anillos uno mas grande que ol otro, se veían muy extravagantes para mi gusto.

-No Tanya, eso no es lo que te quería decir y la verdad espero que no hayas gastado mucho en ellos porque lo que te quería decir era todo lo contrario.-ella me miro como si quisiera descifrar lo que era, tome una gran bocanada de aire antes de hablar. –Mira Tanya, desde hace un tiempo he estado tratando de localizarte pero siempre me decías que no podías, que no tenias tiempo y la verdad es una lastima que no me quisieras escuchar antes de comprar estos anillos, lo que quiero decir es que ya tome mi decisión, no me casare contigo, en primera porque no me voy a divorciar de Bella y en segunda porque yo no te amo; este tiempo me a servido para meditarlo bien, yo no me veo en un futuro contigo, con Bella es con la mujer con la que quiero pasar el resto de mis días, con la que quiero formar una familia, ella es simplemente la mujer que amo, y siempre amare y que por una estupidez estoy a punto de perder, espero que algún día me perdones pero esto que tenemos entre tu y yo no puede seguir, lo siento. –mire mientras su rostro pasaba del desconcierto a la furia.

-¡COMO TE ATREVES A HACERME ESTO!, tu y yo sabemos que me amas a mi, no a ella, me las vas a pagar Cullen, cuando te des cuenta del error que estas cometiendo no me vengas a buscar porque me dará gusto ver que te estarás arrastrando suplicándome perdón, pero no lo hare, adiós Edward espero que tu mujercita se de cuenta de que eres demasiado para ella y también te deje.-me dijo con todo el odio que pudo, la verdad es que no me importaba mucho lo que dijera pero me preocupa el escándalo que eta haciendo por nada, en fin después de que pagara la cuenta me podría ir a la oficina y planear como pediría perdón a Bella, no importa que le tenga que rogar pero conseguiré su perdón.

Estaba en la oficina con una sonrisa en la cara, por fin puedo luchar por Bella sin necesidad de esconderle nada. Le llame a Emmett para contarle, el por supuesto que se puso feliz de que haya hecho lo correcto y como buen hermano mayor me dijo que teníamos que celebrarlo y después de hablar un rato me extraño que su voz cambiara tan estrepitosamente y me recordó la fecha que era hoy, hoy se cumplía el plazo que me dijo Bella. Con algo de preocupación me fui al departamento, fue una sorpresa para mí llegar y ver a Bella llorando, seguro que no quedo embarazada, aunque ese hecho me entristecía mucho me alegraba un poco porque me daría tiempo para ganarme el perdón de Bella.

-¿Bella? ¿Estás bien?-le pregunte, bien que mal me preocupaba mucho.

-¿Dónde…firmo?-me dijo sollozando, no entendí nada

-¿A qué te refieres?-le pregunte mientras agarraba la silla que estaba enfrente.

-¿¡Donde firmo el divorcio!- me grito parándose enfrente de la chimenea de la sala, donde teníamos varias fotos de cuando nos casamos.

-¿Estas embarazada?-le pregunte algo sorprendido, y me pare detrás de ella.

-Sí.-me dijo en un susurro, no cavia en mi felicidad así que la abrace al tiempo que gritaba.

-¡Voy a ser papá!-grite de felicidad, ahora había una razón mas para estar juntos.

-Te dije que este niño no será tuyo, hicimos un trato. ¿Dónde están los papeles? –me dijo y no pude evitar la tristeza que me invadió en ese momento, seguro aunque me hincara no me perdonaría.

-Arriba del librero.-le dije como autómata, me quede ahí parado viendo como Bella se alejaba de mi para coger en sus manos los papeles.

Se recargo en la mesa y firmo los papeles, juro que incluso pude escuchar como mi corazón se rompía, no reaccionaba y solo cuando me extendió los papeles me pude mover.

-Ten.-me dijo y me quede viendo los papeles, no sabia que podía hacer, si no hacia algo pronto la perdería para siempre.

Nos quedamos en un silencio incomodo, ella miraba las fotos encima de la chimenea y yo me quede hundido en mis pensamientos

-Me llevare esta foto, quiero recordar esta fecha, es muy importante para mí. Voy por mis cosas, ya no puedo vivir aquí.

Cuando dijo eso reaccione, tenia que hacerlo, agarre valor justo cuando vi que caminaba hacia las escaleras.

-Bella…-le dije y ella volteo a verme, sonreí por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, ella me miro como si tuviera tres cabezas y luego arroje los papeles del divorcio a la chimenea viendo como se consumían entre las llamas.

-¿Qué acabas de hacer? Te arrepentirás luego.-me dijo y yo me acerque a ella.

-¿Tu te arrepientes?-le pregunte, si me decía que si no lo soportaría, entrelace nuestras manos y ella sonrió.

-Nunca.-me dijo y yo la bese, ahora si no había hombre más feliz que yo, estaría con la mujer que amo y aparte tendríamos un hermoso bebe.

-Creo que tengo un asunto pendiente contigo, esposa querida.-le dije, teníamos que celebrar, ya tenia planeadas unas vacaciones, a donde ella quisiera, el solo hecho de que estaría conmigo me hacia muy feliz.

-¿A sí? ¿Cuál?-me pregunto alzando una de sus perfectas cejas.

-Celebrar que seremos padres.-le dije emocionado-Y nuestra segunda luna de miel.

-Te amo.-me dijo

-Te amo y te amare por siempre.- la cargue al estilo novia mientras subía las escaleras hacia nuestra recamara, ahora si nada malo puede pasar, estaremos juntos siempre y me dedicare a hacerla feliz, a cuidarla y amarla, y ni la muerte nos va a lograr separar.


	2. Chapter 2

POV Edward

_Perfecta_ es la única palabra en la que puedo resumir mi vida en estos momentos. Con Bella acabábamos de llegar de nuestras merecidas vacaciones por el Caribe, después de que casi la pierdo por mi propia estupidez de pedir el divorcio. Pero en fin, no es momento de recordar momentos tristes.

Cuando le contamos a la familia que seriamos padres y que nos iríamos de viaje para reafirmar nuestro matrimonio me hicieron prometer que les llamaríamos constantemente para que estuvieran tranquilos, no les cayo muy en gracia que nos fuéramos pero con la aprobación del ginecólogo de mi mujer no nos pudieron rebatir nada, mi mamá estaba muy preocupada por todo eso del riesgo de los primeros meses pero al final logramos tranquilizarla.

Bella estaba por cumplir los tres meses de embarazo y todos los síntomas del embarazo se hicieron más presentes; nauseas todas las mañanas, antojos un poco raros pero solo de vez en cuando y a altas horas de la madrugada como el de ahora ¿a quien se le acurre pedir unas papas fritas con mantequilla de maní? Por el contrario de lo que muchos piensan a mi no me molesta pararme en medio de la noche para cumplirle algo a mi mujer. Después de todo ella lleva al fruto de nuestro amor en su vientre.

Cuando por fin encontré un lugar que estuviera abierto y vendieran papas fritas me estacione solo para que me dijeran que ya no tenían. No entiendo para que tienen abierto si ya no tienen nada. Pare en una pequeña tienda de las que abren las 24 horas y me puse a buscar la mantequilla de maní, por suerte la encontré rápido, después me dirigí a la sección de congelados y compre una bolsa grande de papas para freír. Tome algunas cosas más que sospeche me podrían servir en el transcurso de la semana, tome algunos paquetes de pudding de todos los sabores que había, algo de helado de varios sabores, algunos paquetes de galletas y casi cualquier cosa comestible que veía en el camino. Cuando llegue a la caja para pagar me di cuenta de todo lo que compre, fácilmente podríamos llenar el refrigerador, la alacena y varios cajones con todas las diferentes golosinas.

Cuando regrese a casa el reloj ya marcaba las 3 de la madrugada y mi hermosa esposa estaba esperándome en el sofá mientras veía una de esas películas lacrimógenas que tanto le gusta ver últimamente. En cuanto me vio se paro de un salto del sofá y se colgó a mi cuello llorando ignorando totalmente el hecho que llevaba muchas bolsas bastante pesadas en los brazos.

-Creí que no tardarías tanto, siento tanto haberte hecho parar tan tarde… se que mañana tienes que trabajar…pero por favor no te enojes…se que he sido muy molesta estos días…no me vallas a dejar, yo te amo. –Dijo entre sollozos, después de soltarme. Yo la quede viendo como si estuviera loca y ella se soltó a llorar otra vez. _Hormonas._

-Amor ¿de donde sacaste semejante tontería?, te amo y me encanta salir para poder complacerte. Jamás vuelvas a repetir que te quiero dejar, es lo más absurdo que he escuchado en mucho tiempo. –le dije recuperándome del pequeño shock en el que estaba. -Ahora mejor acompáñame a la cocina, no encontré papas fritas hechas pero encontré un paquete de las congeladas en el supermercado y no creo que tarden mucho en hacerse. –le dije abrazándola y guiándola a la cocina.

Termine de hacer una cantidad que supuse podría ser suficiente para el antojo de mi mujer y las serví en un plato que puse en la charola junto con el bote de mantequilla de maní y un vaso de leche. Bella ya se había adelantado desde hace un rato a la habitación. Cuando llegue a la habitación a mi Bella casi la vencía el sueño pero cuando me vio entrar sus ojos se abrieron completamente y una gran sonrisa se extendió por su rostro al ver que traía todo lo que me había pedido.

Cuando termino de comer se quedo dormida, yo fui primero a dejar las cosas a la cocina y después regrese a dormir. Me sentía muy emocionado, mañana en la tarde iríamos Bella y yo con su doctor para su primera ecografía y ver como estaba nuestro pequeño, pero primero tendría que ir a la oficina después de dos semanas de vacaciones.

A la mañana siguiente desayune con Bella en la cama, se acababa de volver a acostar después de las terribles nauseas matutinas y como sabia que ella necesitaría algo ligero pique un poco de fruta y serví dos vasos de jugo. Me metí a bañar y después de un pequeño y casto beso me fui a la oficina.

En el levador me encontré con Emmett, no nos habíamos visto desde que nos fuimos de vacaciones y como recién habíamos llegado ayer no me dio ni tiempo de avisarles que ya habíamos llegado.

-¡Hola Ed! ¿Cuándo llegaron? –me saludo mi hermano dándome un abrazo de oso típico de él.

-Hola Em, llegamos ayer por la tarde pero olvidamos avisarles.

-¿Como esta mi cuñada y mi sobrinito? –el estaba muy emocionado porque su hijo iba a tener con quien jugar, él y Rosalie acababan de ser papás y estaba ansioso por tener mas. Su pequeño y mi futuro hijo o hija se llevarían por apenas unos meses junto con la hija de Alice que no tardaría en nacer.

-Bella esta muy bien y hoy iremos al doctor para saber como esta nuestro bebe. –Inmediatamente una sonrisa boba se extendió en mi rostro al pensar en nuestro bebe, pensar que una pedacito de Bella y mío estaba creciendo y era tan frágil me daban ganas de quedarme con mi mujer todo el día para evitar que algo malo le pasara.

-Que bien, ¿Mamá ya sabe que están de regreso?

-No, queremos darle la sorpresa, cuando regresemos del doctor iremos a visitarla para vea la primera ecografía.

-¿Y estará la enana? Porque si estará ella es justo que también valla yo, también quiero ver a mi sobrinito.

-No lo se, supongo que estará ahí, ¿Por qué no se ponen de acuerdo y nos vemos en casa como a las 7 para que cenemos en familia?

-Me parece perfecto, le diré a mamá que iré con Rose a cenar y llamare a Alice para que también valla con Jasper.

Charlamos un rato mas sobre lo que hice en las pequeñas vacaciones que tome con Bella antes de que el ascensor se abriera. Pase toda la mañana trabajando, incluso cuando llego la hora del almuerzo pero si me apuraba a terminar los trámites me podría ir más pronto y vería a mi mujer.

Cuando vi que dieron las 3 de la tarde salí disparado hacia el ascensor, cuando por fin pude salir del edificio me dirigí a recoger a mi hermosa esposa, nuestra cita con el doctor era a las 5 y todavía nos quedaba una hora de camino antes de llegar.

Cuando llegue por Bella ella ya me esperaba en el sillón, traía un simple pantalón ajustado como los que solía usar en el instituto y una blusa azul, se veía de mal humor por lo que supuse que seria un nuevo conjunto que Alice la obligo a ponerse, mi hermana había decidido pasarse aquí toda la mañana al cuidado de Bella y cuando hace horas llame para ver como se encontraba mi mujer Alice decidió decirme 'mal hermano que no avisa cuando llega de viaje', por eso me entere de que ella había estado aquí.

-Hola amor, ¿Cómo estuvo tu día? –le pregunte con todo el entusiasmo que fui capaz de fingir, quería que por lo menos no estuviera tan disgustada, últimamente andaba un poco sensible y sus cambios de humor me mataban.

-¡¿QUE COMO ESTUVO MI DÍA? Te diré como estuvo mi día, primero me levanto con estas molestas nauseas mañaneras que me obligaron a correr al baño, después te vas y me dejas sola sin nada que hacer así que me imagine que podría dormir un poco mas y justo cuando estoy en lo mas profundo de mi sueño ¡EL MALDITO TIMBRE EMPEZÓ A SONAR!, trate de hacerme la dormida pero la puerta estaba a punto de ser derribada así que me levante para encontrarme con un duende adicto a la moda y con un enorme vientre de 8 meses de embarazo, me regaño por que a su parecer era muy tarde como para que estuviera dormida ¡Y APENAS ERAN LAS NUEVE TREINTA!, después casi me aventó de regreso a la habitación porque al parecer mi pijama no esta lo suficientemente a la moda como para que lo siga usando, después me enfundo en un maldito vestido y me arrastro al centro comercial porque quería comprar algunas cosas para la habitación de su nuevo bebe, ya de regreso y después de haberle contado que hoy iríamos al doctor me aventó a la ducha y casi se mete conmigo para ayudarme, cuando salí ella me estaba esperando en la habitación y ya había sacado casi toda mi ropa pero como no le gusto nada porque 'es de la temporada pasada' salió casi corriendo y cuando regreso traía algunas de las bolsas que estaban en su auto y que no me había dado cuenta que traía, me obligo a ponerme este pantalón y esta blusa, casi me obliga a ponerme unos tacones que según ella tenia que usar pero no hubo poder alguno que me obligara a ponerme esos zancos, me quería peinar y maquillar como si fuera a una fiesta pero por suerte la llamo Jasper y ella se tuvo que ir porque al parecer no tenia permitido salir de casa por el sobreprotector de su marido que piensa que se va a romper por que le de el aire por estar embarazada, y ahora llevo casi media hora esperándote y tu no llegabas y cuando llegas en lugar de solo entrar y besarme para después decirme hola se te ocurre preguntarme que como estuvo mi día, ¿y sabes lo peor de todo? –me pregunto y yo solo negué con la cabeza. -¡QUE AUN SIGUES AHÍ PARADO Y NO ME VIENES A BESAR!

Juro que cuando me recupere del shock de tener a mi mujer gritándome me quería abalanzar sobre ella, ¿acaso no sabe lo malditamente sexy que se ve enojada? Sin esperar mas llegue a ella y antes de que me pudiera decir nada la bese con toda la pasión y amor que pude, ella tardo un par de segundos antes de devolverme el beso igual o mas ansioso, pero tuvimos que separarnos por la falta de aire.

-¿Mejor? –le pregunte aun con la voz algo ronca por la excitación.

-Mucho mejor –dijo ella antes de abalanzarse otra vez sobre mis labios, pero la tuve que separar cuando las cosas se estaban poniendo difíciles o si no llegaríamos tarde.

-No sabes lo que me gustaría seguir amor, pero si no nos apresuramos llegaremos tarde a la consulta, por si no te has dado cuenta solo tenemos una hora y quince minutos para poder llegar y el camino es de una hora. –le dije con los restos de autocontrol que aun tenia. Ella hizo un pequeño puchero antes de asentir.

El camino a la consulta con el doctor Aro Volturi, el mejor gineco obstetra de Seattle, fue muy rápido y tranquilo, y contando que su consultorio esta casi al otro lado de la ciudad llegamos con casi diez minutos de sobra.

-Sr y Sra. Cullen, el doctor Volturi los esta esperando. –nos dijo la secretaria después de que pasaran unos minutos que la pareja anterior salió. Así que nos pusimos de pie y entramos al consultorio.

-¡Edward, Bella! ¡Que gusto verlos de nuevo por aquí! –nos dijo Aro cuando entramos, él es un viejo amigo a de papá así que me conoce prácticamente desde que naci.

-Hola Aro, un gusto verte también. –dije mientras estrechaba su mano.

-Bella ¿Por qué no pasas detrás del biombo para que te pongas la bata para que te pueda hacer una revisión? –le dijo Aro a mi tímida mujer a lo que ella solo asintió.

-Bien muchacho, hoy veremos como va el embarazo, cuanto mide el feto y tal vez podamos escuchar los latidos de su corazón. –me dijo Aro antes de que mi Bella saliera.

-Muy bien Bella, acuéstate en esa camilla –dijo Aro señalando una camilla que estaba a un lado de un aparato parecido a un televisor antiguo.

Ayude a Bella subirse a la camilla y después Aro le puso un gel a Bella en el abdomen, al parecer estaba frio ya que Bella salto un poco, después puso un aparato un poco raro y lo presiono un poco.

-Muy bien, se que no entenderán mucho pero si alcanzan a ver estas dos pequeñas manchitas son unos brazos, -dijo Aro señalando un par de palitos entre el montón de manchas que se veían en el televisor a blanco y negro – ¡Que sorpresa! Aquí hay otros dos brazos.

-¿Otros brazos? ¿MI BEBE TIENE CUATRO BRAZOS? –pregunto Bella un poco alterada, yo solo estaba en shock ¿4 brazos? ¿Eso significa que…tendremos…gemelos? Aro soltó una pequeña carcajada y después nos volteo a ver.

-Tu bebe no tiene cuatro brazos, es solo que van a tener gemelos. –dijo Aro visiblemente emocionado, después de eso ya no supe mas y todo se volvió negro.

Desperté con la horrible sensación de ahogo, así que me levante rápido y sacudí mi cabeza. Mi Bella y Aro me veían con una sonrisa burlona en sus rostros, yo tenía toda la cabeza mojada y Aro tenia una botella en su mano así que creo que él es el causante.

-¿Qué paso? –Eso basto para que ambos estallasen en carcajadas dejándome muy pero muy confundido -¿Y ahora de que se ríen?

-Jaja de nada amor, es que te desmayaste nada mas oíste que tendríamos…gemelos. –mi Bella abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos, al parecer no era el único sorprendido.

-¿Aro enserio tendremos dos bebes? –le pregunte sorprendido y aun con un poco del shock inicial.

-Si Edward, felicitaciones a ambos. –Voltee a ver a Bella y tenia lagrimas en sus hermosos ojos chocolate, la abrace y la bese mientras ambos soltábamos unas cuantas lagrimas. Si mi hermano me viera diría que me estoy volviendo gay o algo parecido.

Lo que quedo de la consulta Aro nos explico todo lo que no entendíamos en la pantalla, y cuando nos dijo que podríamos escuchar los latidos de los corazones de nuestros bebes mi Bella y yo nos emocionamos mucho.

Nuestra cita termino y Aro nos dio algunas recomendaciones, salimos de ahí con las imagines y el video de la ecografía y ambos teníamos una enorme sonrisa. Para el próximo mes volveríamos a venir para seguir viendo el proceso de nuestros pequeños.

Cuando llegamos al estacionamiento de la clínica mi Bella me jalo del brazo para que la volteara a ver, cuando voltee ella se lanzo a mis brazos y enterró su cabeza en mi cuello sollozando. Yo me preocupe y la despegue un poco de mi para poder ver su rostro.

-¿Qué pasa amor? ¿Por qué lloras?

-Es que…estoy muy feliz…y es que son dos… ¡DOS BEBES! –me dijo emocionada mientras un par de lagrimas escurrían por sus ojos.

-Así es amor, tendremos dos bebes. Y eso significa que tendremos que ir a festejar, ¿Qué te parece si vamos a casa de mis padres para cenar? Ya sabes que el próximo fin de semana vamos a ir a ver a tu madre para darle la noticia en persona. –le dije a mi Bella que solo asintió, juntos íbamos a ir a visitar a su madre que vivía en Phoenix junto con su nuevo esposo. A su padre ya le habíamos dicho y estaba muy ilusionado con eso de ser abuelo.

Cuando llegamos a casa de mis padres ya eran poco mas de las siete así que supuse que ya todos estarían aquí. Entramos a la casa y los encontramos a todos en el sillón conversando animadamente, cuando se percataron de nuestra presencia nos volteamos a ver y mi madre se paro de inmediato pero en lugar de abrazarme me golpeo la cabeza con su mano, tenia el seño fruncido y tenia una apariencia desafiante. Yo estaba en shock mientras todos se carcajeaban.

-Hola mamá, yo también te quiero. –le dije con un poco de sarcasmo por el 'agradable' recibimiento.

-Edward Anthony Cullen ¿se puede saber porque soy la ultima en enterarse que ya llegaron de su viaje? ¿Acaso no sabes que me preocupo? ¡Me tuve que enterar porque tus hermanos me dijeron!

-Perdón mamá, queríamos darte la sorpresa, pero por lo que veo mis queridos hermanos se nos adelantaron. –dijo volteando a ver a Emmett y a Alice que estaban escondiéndose detrás de sus respectivas parejas.

-Hola Esme, ¿Cómo estas? –le dijo mi mujer a mi madre que apenas se había dado cuenta de que ella estaba detrás de mi porque estaba ocupada regañándome.

-¡Bella! ¿Cómo estas tu, como te has sentido? –saludo mi madre

-Muy bien Esme, ahorita venimos de nuestra cita con el doctor Volturi y les tenemos una noticia. Pero primeros cenemos que me muero de hambre.

Todos en la sala empezaron a reír excepto por Alice que apoyo a mi mujer, dada la condición de ambas fueron las primeras en encaminarse al comedor.

La cena transcurrió tranquila, mi madre había hecho su famoso estofado que era mi favorito después de la lasaña que prepara mi Bella. Cuando llego el postre mi mamá se estaba empezando a impacientar ya que no les habíamos dicho todavía que estábamos esperando gemelos.

-Bueno chicos, ¿van a hablar o nos dejaran con la incógnita toda la noche? ¿Qué les dijo el doctor? –dijo Alice que estaba punto de tener un colapso mental.

Mire a Bella y tome su mano, me acerque a su oído y susurre.

-¿Lo dices tu o lo digo yo?

-Yo quiero dar la noticia. –me dijo mi Bella tan bajo como yo.

-Esta bien.

-Familia, les tenemos que decir algo. –dijo mi Bella con voz solemne –Hoy, cuando fuimos al doctor nos dijo algo la verdad no esperábamos. Nosotros, Edward y yo, estamos esperando gemelos. –dijo mi Bella muy emocionada, mientras veía los nosotros en shock de los integrantes de la familia.

-¡GEMELOS! ¡CARLISLE ESTÁN ESPERANDO GEMELOS! –empezó a gritar mi madre después de que se recupero del shock, después de eso todos empezaron a reaccionar y nos empezaron a felicitar.

En el rato que estuvimos con la familia les enseñamos el video de la ecografía y las imágenes que nos dio Aro, pero como se estaba haciendo tarde todos nos fuimos, Emmett con Rosalie porque ya era horade que su hijo durmiera, Alice y Jasper porque tenían que ir a dormir a su pequeña Allie y que mi hermana descansara y con Bella nos pudimos ir después de que mi mamá nos dejara ir prometiendo que mañana iría a ver a Bella al departamento.

Dos semanas pasaron muy rápido y cuando me di cuenta ya estábamos en el hospital porque Alice estaba por tener a su pequeña, era pasada la medianoche cuando nos hablaron para avisar que Alice estaba teniendo contracciones. Trate de convencer a Bella que se quedara durmiendo pero es tan testaruda que no quiso. A eso de las cinco de la mañana salió Jasper para avisarnos que su pequeña Charlotte había nacido. Después de un par de horas pudimos pasar a ver la nueva mamá y a la pequeña Charlotte que dormía plácidamente en el pecho de su orgullosa madre.

Alice y la pequeña Charlotte salieron del hospital al día siguiente, por el momento Alice junto con Jasper y sus hijas se estaban quedando en casa de mamá para que Alice no se quedara sola en lo que Jasper salía a trabajar por lo que todos los días mi Bella iba a hacerle compañía a Alice y cuando yo salía del trabajo pasaba por ella.

Había pasado cerca de un mes desde el nacimiento de Charlotte cuando por fin mi madre las dejo irse a su casa, aun así íbamos de visita a casa de Alice muy seguido. El día que nos toco ir con Aro a la siguiente revisión ya pudimos entender mejor la ecografía y ya se podían ver los dos cuerpecitos formados, pero aun era un poco pronto para ver que eran.

Con Bella estábamos buscando una casa, no seria muy conveniente tener dos bebes en un departamento además yo quería mi casa con jardín y un perro, pero supongo que eso seria mas adelante. Por mientras ya había visto una casa que me encanto, era de dos pisos, cuatro habitaciones, tenia un estudio, la cocina y el comedor eran bastante amplios y en la parte de atrás había una piscina semi techada porque podías descubrirla en días soleados. Era lo suficientemente grande para nosotros y además era un lugar muy tranquilo y con mucha seguridad, sin contar que la casa de mis padres estaba a unas calles.

La relación con mi mujer se había solidificado mucho, no soportábamos estar mucho tiempo separados y todo era igual o mejor que cuando recién nos casamos siendo un par de jóvenes enamorados. Durante estos meses llegamos a considerar ir a terapias para parejas para que el desagradable episodio con Tanya no fuera un impedimento para volver a ser felices y tratar de reconstruir nuestro matrimonio pero no fue necesario, con las pequeñas platicas que tuvimos y después de mucho rogarle ella me perdono, claro que le tuve que contar como fueron las cosas desde el principio.

.

.

.

El tiempo con Bella trascurre tan rápido, después de convencer a Bella de que vendiéramos el departamento para comprar la casa que me gusto llame al agente bienes raíces para que preparara los papeles de la casa, todavía no sabíamos que serian nuestros hijos así que la decoración de las habitaciones tendría que esperar un poco.

Me gustaba mucho ver el cambio que sufría el cuerpo de Bella, con ese adorable y hermoso vientre que ya era más notable, sus pechos habían crecido considerablemente y sus hermosas caderas ahora estaban un poco más grandes.

En la ultima visita al doctor, Aro regaño un poco a mi Bella porque no se estaba alimentando muy bien y estaba un poco baja de peso, después de que nos diera algunos consejos sobre como podría alimentarse mejor nos fuimos directo a consultar a un nutriólogo para que nos diera una mejor dieta, si era necesario contrataría a una cocinera para que todo lo que le sirvieran a mi mujer fuera beneficiario tanto para ella como para mis dos pequeños.

Aun recuerdo cuando viajamos a Phoenix a visitar a mi suegra para darle la noticia de que seria abuela, se puso como loca y ya nos estaba tratando de convencer de que nos fuéramos a vivir cerca de ella, argumentando que la vitamina D del intenso sol les beneficiaria mucho a los bebes. Como era de esperarse tanto Bella como yo le dimos una negativa, en primera porque nuestro hogar estaba en Seattle y en segunda porque Bella no confiaba mucho en la madurez de su madre como para acudir a ella en caso de alguna emergencia y mejor quedamos en que la visitaríamos cuando tuviera vacaciones y ella a nosotros cuando el trabajo de su esposo Phil se los permitiera.

Mi Bella ya tenia poco mas de seis meses de embarazo y Aro nos dijo que en esta consulta, si es que los bebes se dejaban podríamos ver que eran, mi Bella estaba ansiosa por saber que eran, yo también pero no imparta mucho lo que sean, lo que me interesa es que nazcan sanos.

Cuando llegamos al consultorio de Aro la secretaria nos hizo pasar inmediatamente, al parecer éramos los últimos y el doctor ya nos esperaba.

-Hola chicos, ¿Cómo has estado Bella? ¿Seguiste mis indicaciones de la vez pasada? – pregunto Aro en cuanto nos sentamos.

-Hola Aro, seguí todas las indicaciones que me diste y aquí el exagerado de mi marido me contrato una cocinera que no me da nada que no haiga aprobado el nutriólogo que nos recomendaste. –le dijo mi Bella a Aro que me veía con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Solo me preocupo porque estés bien nutrida amor, ¿O esta mal lo que hice Aro? ¿Verdad que no? –le pregunte de manera inquisidora y para demostrarle a Bella que aunque se molestara un poco lo que hacia era por su bien.

-Buenos…pues esta bien que quieras proteger a tu familia Edward.

-Pero entonces también dígale que el aire fresco no me hace daño, ¡No me deja salir ni al jardín porque me puedo resfriar! Me quiere tener todo el día acostada y le dio la orden a la cocinera que si veía que me paraba que lo llamara inmediatamente. –le dijo mi Bella al doctor que me veía de manera burlona, ¿Acaso esta mal que no quiera que se esfuerce?

-Edward, ¿no crees que estas siendo un poquito exagerado? El aire no la va a dañar, es bueno que se mantenga en movimiento y respirar un poco le va a servir mucho.

-Aro ¿verdad que podemos seguir teniendo relaciones? ¡Él dice que no podemos porque esta prohibido para las embarazadas! –le dijo mi Bella a Aro logrando que yo me sonrojara, la verdad es que desde que nos enteramos que estaba embarazada la había tocado muy pocas veces y solo antes de que nos enteráramos de que eran dos.

-¿Edward de donde sacaste que las embarazadas lo tenían prohibido? Eso le hará bien a Bella y le facilitara las cosas al momento del parto, solo tienen que abstenerse a los ocho meses pero pueden seguir teniendo intimidad.

-¡¿Pero y si la lastimo? ¡Y si le pego a un bebe! ¡Y si se adelanta el parto cuando estemos en plena faena! ¡Aro si algo les pasa me sentiría muy mal! –le dije un poco horrorizado por los escenarios que mi cabeza me proporcionaba.

-¡Chico cálmate! El parto de todos modos se adelantara un poco, dado que es un embarazo múltiple es muy normal que se adelante y por eso es que es preferible que se abstengan a los ocho meses pero mientras no es necesario. Y a los bebes no les pasara nada. Así que deja que tu mujer sea feliz y no te opongas a lo que te diga una mujer embarazada, no querrás enfrentarte a su furia. –me dijo y aunque no estaba del todo convencido tal vez lo podríamos intentar.

-¿Seguro que no les pasara nada? –pregunte un tanto inseguro

-Estoy completamente seguro, solo ten cuidado y todo saldrá bien. –me dijo Aro sonriendo antes de dirigirse a Bella. –Muy bien Bella, vamos a checarte para ver como vas con tu presión y el peso que fue un punto importante la cita pasada.

-Si Aro, pero te aseguro que ahora si me eh portado bien, creo que subí todo lo que no había subido antes. –le dijo mi Bella con una sonrisa antes de desaparecer para ir a cambiarse por una bata.

-Bueno, ahora acércate para que haga tu chequeo mensual y después podre hacerte tu ecografía. –le dijo Aro a Bella, y cuando termino de hacerle una revisión general sonrió satisfecho por los resultados. –Muy bien Bella, esta mucho mejor que el mes pasado, ahora acuéstate para que podamos ver si esos dos hijos tuyos nos permitirán saber cual es su sexo.

Como era rutina Bella se acostó con mi ayuda en la camilla y Aro esparció el gel en el abdomen de mi mujer, él ya nos había dicho que podía hacer la ecografía en 3D pero preferimos la convencional y el próximo mes ya se la haría en 3D según él para ver a quien se van a parecer.

-Muy bien, al parecer están creciendo correctamente, ahora ¿quieren saber que es lo que son? –nos pregunto a lo que ambos asentimos. –Bueno este es el primer bebe, como verán esta muy bien formado y al parecer si nos va a dejar ver… -Aro movió el aparato un poco y después sonrió –Bueno, felicitaciones ¡es un niño! –voltee a ver a Bella y tenia los ojos llenos de lagrimas sin derramar igual que la primera vez que vinimos, yo ya me podía imaginar corriendo y jugando con mi pequeño, pero aun faltaba saber que era el otro bebe. Aro movió otro poco el aparato y volvió a sonreír. –Felicidades…otra vez… ¡Es una niña!

Después de que Aro terminara de hacerle la ecografía e imprimiera las imágenes, darnos las mismas recomendaciones de siempre y quedar la para la próxima cita salimos de ahí con rumbo al centro comercial, estaba ansioso por empezar a ver que cunas podríamos comprar, o los muñecos que les compraría a mis hijos. En el camino Bella llamo a Alice y a Esme para que nos encontraran en el centro comercial, ya queríamos empezar con la decoración de las habitaciones. Entre mi madre y Alice ya habían hecho varios diseños por si teníamos un niño o una niña, en casa ya habíamos seleccionado cuales serian las habitaciones de los niños, ambos eran muy amplios y eran perfectos. Como sabíamos que Alice y mi mamá tardaría un poco en llegar decidimos ir por un helado a una pequeña heladería enfrente de las bancas en donde habíamos quedado con ellas.

-¿Qué pasa amor? ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Te duele algo? –le pregunte preocupado al ver la cara de incomodidad que tenia mi Bella en su rostro, todavía no nos traían nuestros helados pero si mi mujer se sentía mal tendríamos que ir al doctor.

-No, no es eso. Es solo que ya sabes que últimamente se mueven mucho y siento que un día de estos me van a romper algo. –dijo mi Bella, inmediatamente puse mi mano en su estomago y sentí los pequeños movimientos de mis pequeños. Solo le sonreí y me acerque para poder besarla.

-¡Pero mira que agradable sorpresa! ¿Así que ella es tu mujercita? –Me dijo Tanya viendo a mi Bella desdeñosamente que estaba con los ojos bien abiertos por tan _agradable _encuentro -¿Por eso me dejaste? Yo puedo ser mejor que ella Eddie, ¿Qué tiene ella que yo no tenga?

-Mira Tanya…

-Escúchame bien _Tanya _–me interrumpió Bella pronunciando su nombre como si fuera un insulto –Yo si soy la _mujercita,_ como tu le dices, de Edward. Si te dejo él tendrá sus razones y ¿Qué tengo yo que tu no tengas?, creo que esto –se paro Bella de su silla y apunto a su estomago –creo que yo tengo dos bebes creciendo en mi interior que es una prueba mas de lo mucho que nos amamos. –dijo mi Bella para asombro de Tanya y sinceramente del mío también, Bella podía ser muy calmada pero cuando se tiene que defender lo hace y ahora que esta embarazada las hormonas le afectan un poco mas.

-Eddie, tu no creerás que esos hijos en verdad son tuyos ¿verdad? De seguro te estuvo engañando y cuando vio que tu la ibas a dejar se embarazo para retenerte porque tu y yo sabemos muy bien que no la amas, tu me amas a mi. –dijo Tanya de manera atropellada. Gran error, lo que dijo fue un gran error y solo me hizo enfurecer.

-Mira Tanya, intente no ser grosero contigo, ya te había explicado que yo contigo no quiero nada, perdón si te ilusionaste pero yo AMO a Bella y no concibo la vida sin ella, mis hijos no tienen nada que ver, cuando nos enteramos que estaba embarazada yo ya te había dejado ¿no lo recuerdas? Tu para mi no eres nadie, entiende que yo no te amo. Así que si me haces el favor de largarte de mí vista seria muy bueno antes de que me enoje de verdad y olvide que eres mujer, ahora déjanos en paz a mi mujer y a mí.

Justo en ese momento llegaron con nuestros helados y como ya los había pagado nos fuimos de ahí dejando a una atónita Tanya parada en medio de la heladería. Nos fuimos a sentar a una especie de terraza que había, voltee a ver a Bella y me di cuenta de que no tenia ninguna expresión en su rostro, supongo que estaba enojada y tenia derecho a estarlo.

-Siento mucho lo que acaba de suceder, no tenia idea de que la íbamos a encontrar aquí, de hecho no había sabido nada de ella desde hace mucho tiempo. Amor, tu y mis hijos son lo mas importante para mi, por favor perdóname.

-No hay nada que perdonar, es…es solo que me incomodo que viniera a interrumpir nuestro momento. Yo se que me amas…que nos amas y yo también te amo y amo muchísimo a nuestros bebes. –se acerco y me beso suavemente dándome una cálida sonrisa para indicarme que todo estaba bien. –Ahora comamos nuestros helados y demos una vuelta antes de que Alice llegue con Esme.

Caminamos como media hora antes de visualizar a Alice con su carrito doble en donde traía a sus dos hijas y a mi madre que estaba con su teléfono, aun no nos habían visto cuando sonó mi teléfono, como era de esperarse era mi madre, por pura diversión decidí contestar.

-¿Hola? –me hice como que no sabia quien hablaba solo para hacerla enojar.

-¡Edward Anthony Cullen! ¿En donde están? Ya estamos en el centro comercial y no los veo por ningún lado ¡Se supone que deberían de estar aquí!

-Mamá tranquila que yo si te veo y tal vez si voltearas un poco tu cabeza podrías vernos. –ella volteo y cerro su teléfono para luego venir hacia nosotros junto con Alice.

-¡Hola chicos! ¿Cómo les fue con Aro? ¿Ya saben que vana a ser? ¿Ya podremos decorar las habitaciones? –nos dijo mi madre cuando llegaron, ya sabia yo que ella sospecharía que era por eso que las citamos aquí y seguramente habría traído su portátil para que viéramos los diseños y escogiéramos.

-Así es, por eso las llamamos, ¿les parece si vamos a tomar un café para que podamos escoger ahora y empezar a ver que podemos comprar y que no? –les dijo mi Bella muy emocionada, así que todos nos fuimos a un café que estaba a un lado de la tienda en donde habíamos visto hace unos momentos muchas cosas que queríamos comprarles a nuestros hijos.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué son? ¡Ya díganme antes de que pase algo feo! –nos apuro mi madre mientras sacaba su portátil para enseñarnos lo que queríamos ver.

-Bueno felicidades mamá, ¡tendrás a un pequeño Eddie y a una pequeña Bella corriendo por toda tu casa llamándote abuela mientras cortan tus flores! –le dije a mi mamá muy emocionado, aun no me creía que tendríamos un niño y una niña, obviamente no dejare que mi hijo se llame Eddie, ¡pobre niño! Crecería con un trauma.

-¡Enserio! ¡Que gusto me da! –dijo mi madre parándose de su silla y abrazándonos a ambos, después nos felicito Alice que estaba feliz de que tendría a otra niña que usar para probarle vestidos.

Durante un buen rato estuvimos en el café mientras escogíamos un diseño para la habitación de los niños, al final nos decidimos que para el niño seria una con un diseño en tonos azules y verdes y la de la niña en tonos rosados y morados, solo nos faltaba escoger los muebles para ambas habitaciones. Como era de esperarse mi madre y Alice nos arrastraron a una tienda en donde según ellas tenían los muebles ideales para nosotros y nuestras elecciones.

Encontramos las cunas perfectas para ambos ahí, la de mi pequeño seria una cuna blanca de madera con un par de franjas en la parte superior de los colores que habíamos escogido y en la parte de abajo tenia cajones en unos tonos muy alegres de azul y verde, la de mi hija seria muy parecida a la de su hermano solo que esta en lugar de las franjas tenia unas pequeñas florecillas y los cajones eran color lila. Para ambos escogimos roperos, cajoneras e incluso empezamos a escoger algunos peluches, también teníamos un par de mecedoras y dos sillas para el auto. Los carros para los bebes los compramos ambos en negro a pesar de que Alice se reusó a que sus sobrinos pasearan en un coche con un color tan 'depresivo', pero eran geniales y a Bella y a mi nos gustaron mucho así que no hubo mas discusión acerca de eso. Todo lo que compramos lo mandarían a la casa en donde Bella y yo llevábamos algunos meses viviendo en un par de días lo que les fue suficiente a nuestras decoradoras para escoger la pintura para ponernos a Jasper, Emmett y a mi a pintar ambas habitaciones.

Ya era de noche y acabábamos de terminar de acomodar los muebles para los niños. Cuando todos se fueron mi Bella y yo salimos a cenar, en estos días había estado pensando acerca de la posibilidad de poder volver a intimar con mi mujer pero con el ajetreo de estos días no habíamos podido tener mucho tiempo a solas y cuando estábamos solos ya estábamos muy cansados como para hacer algo. Hoy seria el primer día en mucho tiempo en el que no tendría que recurrir a la típica ducha fría para bajarme la 'emoción', si todo salía bien hoy volvería a hacerle el amor a Bella.

Regresamos de cenar y mi Bella se fue a bañar, yo por mientras me estuve paseando por el cuarto de los niños y pensando en todo lo que había estado pasando en estos meses. Lo cierto es que cometí muchos errores y es en este momento que pienso que yo no debería de tener este hermoso privilegio, ver crecer a mis hijos en el vientre de la mujer que amo es algo que debería de estar prohibido después de todo el daño que le hice a Bella, pero ella me perdono y no es la primera vez que creo que ella no hizo bien en perdonarme así de fácil, tal vez ella estaría mejor sin mi, sin el hombre que tanto daño le a hecho…aunque eso significara la muerte para mi, ella es la razón de mi existencia junto con mis hijos y no podría vivir sabiendo que yo fui el culpable de separar una familia que apenas se estaba construyendo…mi familia.

Estaba regresando a la habitación para estar con Bella pero antes de que pudiera llegar el timbre empezó a sonar así que fui a abrir la puerta…Demonios, jamás debí haber abierto esa puerta.

-¡Hermanito creí que no abrirías nunca! –me dijo Alice que venia junto con toda la familia.

-¡Alice! Que gusto verte tan…pronto… ¿Qué hacen aquí?

-Cuanta alegría te da vernos hijo… -dijo mi padre con la voz cargada de ironía

-Bueno, contando con que se fueron hace unas horas me sorprende verlos aquí…otra vez.

-¿Nos vas a invitar a pasar o no Eddie? Además deberías estar feliz… venimos a secuestrarte por unas horas para tener un poco de diversión en lo que las mujeres hacen…lo que sea que hagan cuando están sin nosotros.

-¡Emmett! No me digas Eddie. ¿Por qué me quieren secuestrar? Yo soy muy feliz estando con mi mujer. –Le dije a Emmett quitándome de la puerta para que pudieran pasar.

-Hijo, hoy hay partido de americano y tengo los boletos para ti, para Emmett, Jasper y el mío, no los vamos a desperdiciar así que ve a despedirte de Bella porque ya nos tenemos que ir o se nos va a hacer tarde. –me dijo mi padre de manera autoritaria.

-A todo esto ¿En donde esta Bella? –me dijo Rose que venia cargando a su hijo.

-Aquí estoy, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué están todos aquí? –pregunto Bella saliendo por el pasillo con su diminuto pijama de seda, que consistía en un diminuto short y una camiseta de tirantes en color azul oscuro con el que resaltaba su abultado vientre y sus pechos que habían crecido…bastante.

-Cierra la boca Ed y mejor vámonos antes de que 'Eddie' despierte. –me dijo Jasper mirándome con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro causando que los demás empezaran a reír, mi Bella se sonrojo y yo trate de acomodar el problema que me había causado ver a mi esposa con tan poca ropa.

-¿Vas a salir? –me pregunto mi ángel con una nota de decepción – ¡Pero te voy a extrañar demasiado!

-Cariño, los chicos van a ir a un partido de futbol y sabes lo aficionados que son, déjalo que se vaya que nosotras nos quedaremos contigo. –le dijo mi mamá a Bella que me miraba con un puchero.

-Amor, pídeme que me quede y sacare a todos de aquí. A mi tampoco me hace mucha gracia que estemos separados por tanto tiempo.

-No te preocupes que ya compensaremos el tiempo perdido cuando llegues, ve y diviértete. Yo te esperare despierta. –me susurro mi Bella en el oído haciendo que mi problema fuera mas notable ya que su voz era suave y seductora.

La tome de la mano y la lleve a la cocina, era el lugar mas cercano con una puerta para poder despedirme de ella sin miradas atentas de mi familia.

-Te extrañare cariño, te juro que no llegare muy tarde y cuando llegue te compensare no solo estas horas si no también los últimos meses que nos hemos estado conteniendo.

Se lanzo a mis brazos en un apasionado beso que yo correspondí gustoso, tuvimos que parar el beso porque nos estábamos quedando sin aliento y además mi familia ya nos esperaba.

-¿Eddie vas a salir ya o tengo que entra por ti? -Pregunto Emmett entrando en la cocina junto con los hombres de la familia –además las chicas ya esperan a Bella en su habitación.

-Esta bien ya vámonos, yo solo quería despedirme de mi esposa.

-Hijo no es como si no la fueras a volver a ver, solo nos vamos por unas horas y regresaremos temprano. Te recuerdo que Emmett tiene que venir por su mujer y por su hijo y Jasper por Alice y las niñas así que no tardaremos.

-Volveré pronto amor, no dejes que esas mujeres te convenzan de algo malo ¿Ok?

-Esta bien, 'Eddie' tendrá que esperar. –me dijo con una sonrisa y palmeando mi endurecido miembro por encima del pantalón, yo solo gemí y mi hermano, mi cuñado y mi padre rieron detrás de nosotros.

Al final termine yéndome con ellos, aunque no me hacia mucha gracia estar separado de Bella hacia mucho que no pasábamos un tiempo solo de chicos. En el camino todos estuvieron fastidiándome acerca de lo adicto que me había vuelto a Bella, pero ellos no tenían mucho que decir si todos se comportaban igual con sus respectivas parejas.

El partido estuvo genial, nuestro equipo gano y aunque me estaba divirtiendo mucho ya quería regresar al lado de mi mujer para poder amarla como se merece.

-¡Familia ya regresamos! –grito Emmett cuando llegamos.

-¡Estamos arriba! –escuchamos que grito Alice.

Cuando llegamos nos encontramos a nuestras mujeres acostadas en la cama con un montón de bolsas de palomitas, un par de botes de helado y algunas golosinas y chocolates. Estaban hojeando un par de libros y los niños estaban acostados con ellas.

-¿Por qué esa cara amor? –le pregunte a Bella cuando vi que tenia una mueca de incomodidad.

-Todas quieren que elija los nombres yo, al parecer piensan que seremos incapaces de ponernos de acuerdo solo tu y yo pero yo quiero que elijamos juntos. –se paro de la cama y me enseño uno de los libros que tenían, era uno de esos libros con un montón de nombres para ponerles a los bebes.

-Mmm tal vez podríamos elegirlos ahora. A menos que estés muy cansada y quieras dormir ya. En ese caso te tendrías que dormir en cuanto se vallan. –la verdad es que yo también quería elegir los nombres ya.

-Esta bien, vamos a sentarnos y vemos alguno que nos guste…pero yo ya tengo el nombre del niño. –me dijo Bella mientras nos sentábamos en medio de la cama rodeados de todos los demás.

-¿Y como quieres que se llame?

-¡Eddie!

-¡No le vamos a poner Eddie a nuestro hijo! ¡Quedara traumado!

-Pero Eddie es lindo, a mi me gusta además es tu nombre ¿No seria lindo tener dos Eddies en casa?

-¡Yo no soy Eddie! A mi no me gusta, además seria confuso. Escoge otro.

-¿Anthony?

-¿De una u otra manera tiene que tener mi nombre? Escoge otro Bella.

-Seria lindo, pero esta bien. ¿Qué te parece…Mathew? ¡Seria nuestro pequeño Matt!

-Mmm…suena bien. ¿Y la niña?

-No lo se, eso no lo pensé. ¿Por qué no escoges tú?

-¡Yo quiero tener otra pequeña Bella!

-¡Ustedes dos son iguales! –nos grito Alice, todos nos miraban atentos en lo que escogíamos. -¿Por qué no mejor le ponen como su tía favorita? ¡Pónganle Alice!

-¡Alice! ¡No le vamos a poner así a nuestra hija! ¡Y no se llamara Bella, si yo no pude ponerle tu nombre mi hija no tendrá el mío! –nos dijo Bella

-Mmm… ¿Qué te parece Vanessa?

-No me gusta mucho ¿A ti te gusta?

-No mucho en realidad, solo fue el primer nombre que se me vino a la mente… ¿Samantha?

-¿Samantha? Me gusta.

-Entonces tenemos al pequeño Matt y a la pequeña Samantha. –dijo mi mamá con felicidad.

-Bueno, ahora que ya están los nombres ¿Qué les parece si mejor nos vamos a descansar y mejor venimos a visitar a los tortolitos en otro momento? ¡Eddie ha estado ansioso todo el partido! Supongo que ahora han de querer tener un…tiempo a solas –dijo Emmett de manera sugestiva ganándose un golpe en la nuca por parte de Rose.

-Si estoy de acuerdo, ya vieron como se puso Eddie cuando vio a Bella bajar antes de que nos lo lleváramos. –dijo Jasper ganándose la risa de los demás.

-Bueno, en ese caso…los dejamos para que disfruten un rato. No la canses mucho Ed que mañana quiero ir de compras.

-¡Alice! No digas esas cosas. –le dijo mi sonrojada esposa.

Al poco rato todos se fueron dejándonos solos. Bella estaba muy sonriente cuando se fueron, al parecer estaba igual de ansiosa que yo.

-¿Piensas quedarte todo el rato ahí parado o vas a venir a compensarme el tiempo perdido? –me pregunto Bella cuando vio que me quedaba parado en la puerta de la habitación.

-¿Segura que no estas muy cansada?

-Completamente.

-Creo que tendrás que cancelar tus planes con Alice mañana. –le dije a mi esposa mientras empezaba a caminar hasta donde ella estaba.

-¿A si? ¿Por qué?

-Porque no te pienso dejar descansar.

Me lance a besarla mientras sus manos y las mías recorrían ansiosas nuestros cuerpos, con cada roce que nos dábamos la excitación crecía y mas ansiosos nos poníamos. La ropa desapareció de un momento a otro, me estaba volviendo loco y me preocupaba el hecho de que con tanto tiempo en abstinencia terminaría como un adolescente en su primera vez. La vista de mi Bella debajo de mi era absolutamente perfecta, su vientre y sus pechos se pagaban deliciosamente en mi pecho desnudo; tuve mucho cuidado en poner mi propio peso en mis brazos para no recargarme tanto en ella.

-Eres perfecta… -le dije con la voz entrecortada.

-¡Pero parezco vaca! ¿Cómo puedes decir que soy perfecta? –me dijo mi Bella con el seño fruncido.

-Yo decido si eres perfecta o no. Y debo de admitir… sonora extraño pero me excita mas verte embarazada. -Le dije empezando a lamer y mordisquear sus erectos pezones.

-Ahh Ed…-gimió mientras arqueaba la espalda

Seguí atendiendo los pechos de mi mujer hasta el punto en el que ya estaban todos rojos y mojados, ella solo me agarraba del cabello dando suaves tirones. Empecé a bajar por su vientre repartiendo besos húmedos hasta llegar a su entrepierna, aspire el suave aroma almizclado que emanaba de esa parte de su cuerpo.

-Extrañaba este aroma, y su sabor…-le dije a Bella con la voz mas ronca cuando empecé a lamer sus pliegues deteniéndome en su clítoris para jugar un poco con el y llevarla al borde de la excitación. Los gemidos de placer de Bella se estaban convirtiendo en gritos, yo seguí con mi tarea de entregarle todo el placer que podía con mi lengua hasta que sus caderas empezaron a sacudirse y se dejo ir. Saboree hasta la ultima gota de su excitación, voltee a verla y ella me veía con una inmensa sonrisa en su sudoroso rostro.

-¿Estas lista amor? –le pregunte a Bella acomodándome con cuidado sobre ella dejando que mi erección rosara su entrada.

-¿Para ti?...Siempre

Empecé a penetrarla con cuidado y lentitud disfrutando de la sensación cálida a mí alrededor, espere a que su cuerpo se amoldara al mío antes de empezar con un suave pero apasionado vaivén. Nuestras caderas chocaban con delicadeza cuando las estocadas se hicieron mas profundas, nuestros gemidos eran lo único que se oía en la habitación junto con nuestras agitadas respiraciones. Sentí a los pocos minutos como las paredes de Bella se empezaban a contraer llevándola al éxtasis, sorprendentemente yo aun no estaba cerca de terminar así que continúe con nuestro vaivén y después de unos minutos ambos nos liberamos juntos. Nos quedamos unidos tratando de recuperar nuestras respiraciones hasta que por fin salí de ella sintiendo el frio exterior.

-Te amo Bella.

-También te amo.

La bese con ternura y amor, y continuamos besándonos por largo rato antes de empezar con una nueva ronda, y después otra. Y solo hasta que mi mujer se mostro satisfecha y exhausta nos dormimos en los brazos del otro descansando lo que quedaba de la madrugada.

Al otro día como era de esperarse Alice fue a nuestra casa y casi me golpea cuando Bella le dijo que no quería ir al centro comercial porque tenía sueño. Mi hermana y la pequeña Allie hicieron un pequeño puchero hasta que mi esposa cayó en su jueguito y las acompaño de compras pero regresaron temprano porque en efecto, mi mujer estaba cansada.

El tiempo empezó a pasar más rápido después de eso, la penúltima visita con Aro pasó y Bella se dejo hacer el ultrasonido en tercera dimensión que nos dijo Aro, en nuestra ultima visita acordamos que a Bella la someterían a una cesárea dentro de una semana, mi esposa cada vez esta mas incomoda y se quejaba todo el tiempo de sus pies y espalda.

La semana pasó de manera caótica, todos los días Alice, Rose y mi mamá iba a ver a Bella y se aseguraban de que no faltara nada para la llegada de los pequeños. Los padres de Bella ya estaban avisados y prometieron estar aquí para cuando sus nietos nacieran, hoy iríamos al aeropuerto a recoger a mi suegra ya que mañana internarían a Bella en el hospital y pasado mañana seria la cesárea.

-¿Estas lista amor?

-Si Ed, vamos que el vuelo llega en una hora y el camino es largo.

Partimos al aeropuerto pero a mitad de camino mi Bella empezó a hacer una muecas de dolor hasta que un pequeño chillido salió de sus labios, se sostenía el vientre mientras jadeaba y su frente se perlaba de sudor.

-¡Bella te llevare al hospital! ¡Solo aguanta un poco más!

-¡Pero tenemos que avisarle a mi madre, se supone que iríamos por ella!

-¡Eso ahora no importa! Llamare a Aro, solo resiste un poco.

Desvié el auto para tomar un de las avenidas para llegar al hospital, me estacione y saque el teléfono de mi bolsillo.

-Aro Volturi al habla. –contesto como siempre con su tono pasivo y amable de voz.

-¿Aro? ¡Soy Edward, creo que Bella va a tener a los bebes! Se supone que mañana teníamos que internarla pero ahora siente mucho dolor y no para de agarrarse el vientre ¿Te veo en el hospital?

-Edward cálmate, todo estará bien. Llévala al hospital y te veo ahí en unos minutos, creo que tendremos que hacer una cesárea de emergencia.

Colgué y mande un mensaje a la familia explicándoles la situación, también mande un mensaje a Renée y a Charlie diciéndoles que su hija estaba a punto de tener a los bebes. Arranque y me dirigí lo mas deprisa que pude al hospital escuchando de fondo los gemidos lastimeros de mi esposa.

Cuando llegamos Aro ya nos esperaba afuera con una silla de ruedas, en cuanto acomodamos a Bella entramos al hospital y vi a mis padres, a mis hermanos pero aun faltaba que llegaran los padres de Bella. Seguro que no tardarían en llegar, Charlie había llegado ayer por la noche y se había quedado en un hotel porque no quiso usar la habitación de invitados en nuestra casa y el vuelo de Renée debería de haber llegado ya.

-¿Vas a querer entrar Edward? Será una cesárea y no es muy agradable. –me dijo Aro cuando llevaron a mi mujer detrás de unas puertas para quitarle la ropa y ponerle la bata.

-Tengo que estar con ella Aro, ¡además son mis hijos!

-Entonces acompáñame.

Seguí a Aro detrás de donde estaba la sala de espera, había alcanzado a cruzar unas cuantas palabras con mi familia pero nada muy claro y en general nos desearon suerte. Me coloque una enorme bata verde con la que usaba Aro y me fui con el a una enrome sala que supongo que era el quirófano, a mi Bella la estaban preparando y estaba rodeada de enfermeras y otro doctor que estaba diciéndole algo, supongo que era el anestesiólogo. Me pare detrás de ella justo cuando le estaban inyectando algo al suero que tenía puesto.

-Amor aquí estoy. –le dije a Bella tomando su mano.

-Ed…creí que no entrarías. –Me dijo mi Bella algo jadeante.

-No me perdería por nada el nacimiento de mis hijos amor. ¿Todavía te duele mucho?

-Para nada, solo es una pequeña molestia. Este buen hombre de aquí –dijo señalando al hombre que vi que estaba hablando con ella hace unos momentos –me puso algo en el suero y me esta tranquilizando pero menciono algo de una inyección mas y yo no quiero.

-Amor, seguro que solo te pondrán la epidural para que te puedan sacar a los niños.

-Es lo mimo que me dijo el.

Hicieron unos movimientos rápidos y antes de lo que imagine a mi Bella ya le habían puesto la anestesia, el anestesiólogo me dijo que Bella estaba muy alterada y que le pusieron un calmante para que pudieran operar tranquilamente.

Pasaron varios minutos en los que vi a Aro junto con otra doctora trabajando sobre el hinchado vientre de mi mujer, de un momento a otro vi mucha sangre y luego un bulto saliendo del vientre de Bella, era un pequeño bulto cubierto de sangre y lo mas hermoso que he visto en mi vida. Voltee a ver a Bella que tenía los ojos llorosos y a mí ya se me habían salido un par de lágrimas. Aro me llamo para cortar el primer cordón umbilical y de inmediato mi hijo empezó a llorar, el pequeño Matt había salido primero, se lo pasaron a Bella que lo sostuvo en su pecho y después de otros minutos salió otro pequeño bulto, el mismo procedimiento y mi pequeña Samantha ya estaba en los brazos de su madre antes de que le quitaran a los dos bebes para limpiarlos, vacunarlos y que cerraran a Bella.

Después de unos momentos en los que me dedique a agradecerle a Bella las enfermeras trajeron a nuestros hijos, eran unos pequeños adorables. Su piel, aun un poco sonrojada se notaba que seria igual de blanca que la de nosotros, mis hijos tenían unas pocas pelusillas en sus cabezas de un color rubio igual al que tenia yo cuando naci, ambos tenían la pequeña nariz de Bella y eran absolutamente perfectos. Después de un par de minutos las enfermeras nos quitaron a nuestros hijos para poder pasar a Bella a su habitación para recuperarse.

Yo salí de ahí con una sonrisa en mi rostro y fui a ver a la familia que aun estaba en la sala de espera, ya habían llegado los padres de Bella y cuando me vieron aparecer todos corrieron hacia mi bombardeándome con preguntas _'¿Ya nacieron?' '¿Están bien?' '¿Cómo esta Bella?' '¿Podemos ir a verlos?'_

-¡Ya nacieron! Son los bebes mas hermosos que he visto en mi vida, Bella esta en un cuarto recuperándose y los niños las llevaron a hacerles una revisión para asegurarse de que todo esta bien, los pondrán en los cuneros que hay al final de pasillo así que podemos ir a verlos.

Después de que todos me felicitaran, nos fuimos al final del pasillos para ver a nuestros hijos, apenas los estaban colocando cuando la doctora que asistió a Aro en el parto me vio y vino hacia mi.

-Que bueno que esta aquí, soy la doctora Heidi, la pediatra de sus hijos y se nos olvido preguntarle como se llaman para ponerle el nombre a la cuna y en sus brazaletes.

-Son Samantha y Mathew Cullen. –dije con una estúpida sonrisa cuando pensé en mis hijos.

-De acuerdo, entonces nos veremos dentro de un rato. Las enfermeras llevaran a sus hijos a la habitación de su esposa en cuanto el doctor Volturi nos diga que ya podemos.

-De acuerdo, muchas gracias.

Volví con mi familia que ya estaban admirando a mis hijos. Charlie y Renée los veían con adoración, ellos eran sus únicos nietos y se veían tan felices como el resto de la familia.

Al poco rato Aro me dijo que podía entrar con mi mujer. Así que me apresure y entre a la habitación que le habían asignado a Bella. Ella estaba recostada en medio de una gran camilla, y aun con esa enorme bata blanca con puntitos de colores se veía radiante. Me acerque a ella y como tenia los ojos cerrados no se percato de mi presencia hasta que le di un pequeño beso en la frente.

-Amor, son preciosos. Son los bebes mas hermosos que he visto en mi vida. Gracias por darme este regalo. –Le dije con la voz llena de alegría.

La bese con amor hasta que por la puerta entro la doctora Heidi y Aro, ambos venían con unas pequeñas cunas con ruedas en donde nuestros bebes estaban.

-Felicidades chicos, sus hijos están en perfectas condiciones. –dijo la doctora.

-Felicidades chicos, nosotros nos retiramos y los dejamos un rato a solas. En un rato vendré a checarte Bella.

Ambos doctores salieron de la habitación dejándonos con nuestros bebes. Sabía que no teníamos mucho tiempo antes de que toda la familia quisiera pasar. Tome a Matt en mis brazos con mucha delicadeza, era tan pequeño que sentía que se rompería, él venia muy tranquilo y en cuanto sintió que lo tome en brazos abrió sus ojos que eran aun grises y me miro intensamente. Se lo pase a Bella después de un momento quien lo recibió gustosa. Tome a mi pequeña Samantha en mis brazos y me pareció aun mas frágil que su hermano, era un poco mas pequeña que el pero aun así era una preciosidad.

Me acerque a Bella con mi niña en mis brazos y vi que ella estaba con los ojos cristalinos, al parecer igual que los míos. Le enseñe a nuestra hija y ella me paso a mi pequeño. Puedo decir que no me cansaría de sostenerlos. Ambos terminaron recostados en el pecho de Bella, ambos estaban despiertos pero eran muy tranquilos, mas Matt, se veía que Samantha heredaría un poco de los genes de su tía Alice ya que se estaba empezando a retorcer un poco. Después de un rato entro una enfermera que le enseño a Bella como tenia que darles de comer a los niños. Después de que lo consiguió la enfermera se marcho y después de un par de minutos los niños y habían comido y se quedaron dormidos sobre el pecho de mi esposa.

-¿Podemos pasar? –pregunto mi madre con su cabeza asomándose por la puerta.

-Pasen.

Entraron todos, y se quedaron maravillados con la escena que veían. Mi Bella y yo estábamos en su cama acariciando las pequeñas cabezas de nuestros dormidos bebes.

-¡Aw! ¡Que tierno! –dijo Alice con el menor volumen que pudo, ella sabia perfectamente que los niños necesitaban dormir.

Todos se acercaron y la primera en llegar fue mi madre.

-Son hermosos hijo, no cabe duda de que son tus hijos. ¡Son idénticos a ti cuando eras un bebe! –dijo con emoción contenida

Todos empezaron a acercarse y vieron a nuestros bebes, después de un rato empezaron a despertar y con sorpresa vimos que los ojos de nuestros pequeños se habían empezado a aclarar.

-¡Mira! Creo que van a tener tus ojos. –dijo mi Bella soltando una solitaria lagrima.

Solo sonreí, aunque a mi me hubiera gustado que tuvieran los ojos de mi Bella me agradaba que tuvieran un rasgo mío mas. Mi madre tomo unas cuantas fotos de los niños con toda la familia a petición mía, quería asegurarme de documentar cada precioso momento con ellos.

Después de que todos vieron a nuestros bebes y vieron lo tranquilos que eran todos se fueron prometiendo que vendrían mañana. Estuvimos lo que quedo de la tarde y hasta que se oscureció con nuestros bebes, ya era muy tarde y como Aro me dijo que podría dormir en la habitación de Bella y que los niños se podrían quedar en sus cuneros en la misma habitación me fui a cambiar por un pantalón de pijama y una camiseta blanca.

-¿Podemos pasar? –pregunto una sonriente doctora, solo asentí y me sorprendí cuando vi que la doctora sonriente había venido junto con la doctora Heidi.

-Señores Cullen, felicitaciones. –dijo la doctora colocando un gran ramo de flores en un jarrón que había arriba de una repisa, y poniendo un par de ositos en la cama junto mi Bella que sostenía a nuestros bebes.

-Gracias doctora. ¿Puedo preguntar a que se deben los regalos? –pregunto mi Bella.

-Soy la doctora Jane Powell, soy la jefa del piso de maternidad y neonatología, y sus hijos me conquistaron cuando la doctora Heidi me llamo para que la ayudara con la revisión Así que no me pude resistir.

Ya sabia yo que mis bebes eran perfectos.

-Ya vez, te dije que nuestros bebes eran perfectos. -Le dije a Bella que solo sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

-Al parecer tus hijos también heredaron eso de deslumbrar gente. Y si, nuestros bebes son absolutamente perfectos.

La noche pasó sin inconvenientes, por la mañana Aro pasó a checar a Bella y la doctora Heidi paso a ver a los niños. Nos dijeron que tal vez mañana daban de alta a mis tres amores.

Después de una intensa discusión con mi mamá por fin cedió, ella quería que Bella y los niños estuvieran primero en su casa para que ella pudiera cuidarlos como se debía, pero tanto Bella como yo nos negamos, le dijimos que podía venir a visitarnos pero que tanto Bella como los bebes se venían a nuestra casa. Por fin salimos del hospital, a mi Bella le habían dicho que tenia que venir en unos días para retirar los puntos de la operación y nos dieron algunas indicaciones para el mejor cuidado de nuestros bebes.

La llegada a casa fue todo un acontecimiento, mi familia decidió auto invitarse y mi suegra y mi madre no pararon de tomarle fotos a nuestros hijos. Tomaron fotos desde que pusimos un pie dentro de casa hasta que se marcharon. Todos prometieron venir mañana y nos dejaron descansar y disfrutar con nuestros hijos.

Los llevamos a nuestra habitación, ambos queríamos que los primeros días y por lo menos hasta que Bella estuviera totalmente recuperada se quedaran con nosotros a dormir así que habíamos comprado un par de almohadillas especiales para que los niños durmieran cómodos. Ayude a Bella a levantarse de la cama cuando los niños estuvieron dormidos para que se metiera a bañar, la ayude a meterse bajo la regadera y se sentó en una silla mientras arreglaba la temperatura del agua. Para ella era incomodo estar mucho de pie o sentada por la reciente operación. Cuando se termino de bañar la lleve en brazos a la habitación y coloque una especie de faja que me había dicho mi suegra como ponérsela para que estuviera mas cómoda, le puse su pijama y cuando me asegure de que estaba bien me metí yo a bañar.

Pase casi toda la noche despierto admirando a mis bebes, mi Bella se quedo dormida rápidamente ya que estaba muy cansada pero yo no quería perderme nada. A la mitad de la noche los niños despertaron un par de veces para que Bella los alimentara y les cambiáramos el pañal. Eran unos pequeños ángeles, eran muy tranquilos y no cabía duda de que yo ya me había enamorado de ellos.

A la mañana siguiente y también a la siguiente y las mañanas siguientes durante una semana vinieron todos los de la familia, la madre de Bella se tenia que ir pero nos hizo saber que tan pronto como su marido tuviera vacaciones o viajaran cerca de aquí vendría a vernos. Hoy iríamos al hospital a que a Bella le quitaran los puntos de la cesárea y a que a los niños les pusieran una vacuna.

En el auto yo extrañaba tener a mi Bella sentada a mi lado en el asiento del copiloto pero ella insistió en que quería vigilar a los bebes para que no les pasara nada. Obviamente no les pasaría nada con el montón de cinturones de seguridad que tenían las sillitas para autos de mis hijos, casi parecía el arnés para campo traviesa del jeep de Emmett.

Entramos a la clínica, yo venia con mis hijos entre mis brazos y mi Bella venia a un lado mío, pasamos la recepción y de inmediato nos hicieron pasar al consultorio de Aro.

-Hola chicos ¿Qué tal les ha ido con eso de ser padres? –saludo Aro cuando entramos.

-Hola Aro. Esto es muy agotador pero muy gratificante. –le dijo mi Bella.

-Hola Aro. –simplemente salude yo.

-Ya veo que si es agotador, mira nada mas las inmensas ojeras que trae Edward.

Ambos rieron y enseguida mando a llamar a una enfermera para que lo ayudara con los puntos, estuvimos unos minutos mas y luego de que nos dijera cuando era la próxima cita nos fuimos al piso de arriba con la doctora Powell, a mi Bella le dolía la cadera así que se quedo sentada con los niños en un sillón que estaba casi enfrente de la puerta de la doctora en lo que yo iba con la secretaria para anunciar nuestra llegada.

-Buenas tarde, tenemos una cita con la doctora Powell. –le dije a la secretaria. Victoria decía su gafete.

-Hola, la doctora esta ocupada pero si gustas te puedes sentar en uno de esos sillones. Yo estoy aquí para lo que se te ofrezca. –me dijo con un intento de voz seductora y meneando las cejas sugestivamente por el significado oculto en la frase.

-Mmm…esta bien, me iré a sentar con MI esposa y mis hijos en lo que sale. –le conteste algo incomodo. Me di la vuelta y me fui a sentar con Bella que estaba con el seño fruncido. Aun sentía la mirada de la secretaria encima de mi.

-En fin…no la culpo. –me dijo mi Bella volteándome a ver con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿De que no la culpas cariño?

-De que te desee, he pasado por estas situaciones desde que éramos novios.

-Pero es incomodo Bells. No me agrada.

-Yo ya me acostumbre, llevamos mucho tiempo juntos y que te puedo decir…tengo un marido realmente sexy. –me dijo mi Bella al oído, ella era una provocadora, sabia que no le podría hacer nada y que tenia que esperar a que pasara su cuarentena y en estos días aunque algo adolorida me había estado provocando.

-¡Bella! ¡No me hagas esto! Es muy difícil para mi saber que no te puedo hacer y he estado en sequia desde hace dos meses. –le dije n tono de reproche

-Es tu castigo por dejarme a mi en sequia cuando estaba embarazada. Dijo con una picara sonrisa, yo le entrecerré los ojos y enseguida salió la doctora.

-¿Ustedes son los siguientes? –Mi Bella asintió –entonces pasen. -Pasamos delante del escritorio de la secretaria y escuche un pequeño gruñido por parte de mi mujer al ver que ni porque estaba acompañado la secretaria dejaba de verme.

Entramos y nos sentamos en los asientos en frente de un fino escritorio de caoba y un par de minutos después la doctora se reunió con nosotros.

Peso y midió a los niños, anoto sus datos en sus expedientes y llego la hora de una pequeña vacuna, el llanto de mis niños inundo el ambiente en cuanto la doctora los inyecto. Su llanto logro que mi corazón se rompiera en mil pedazos, no quería que por nada del mundo sufrieran y si las inyecciones les causaban dolor creo que no podría resistirlo…pero si no se las ponían algo los podría enfermar.

-Tranquilo, se que esta va a ser una parte difícil pero es por su bien. –me dijo la doctora yo creo que viendo la mueca de dolor en mi rostro.

Salimos de ahí y nos fuimos otra vez al auto, acomodamos a los niños en su asientos y mi Bella otra vez se subió en la parte de atrás con nuestros hijos. Cuando llegamos a la casa me sorprendí de no ver el auto de ninguno de nuestros familiares, pero al mismo tiempo eso me hacia feliz ya que podría disfrutar con mi mujer a solas.

Me había tomado unos días en la empresa para pasarlos con Bella y nuestros hijos, pero mañana ya tendría que ir para ponerme al corriente con lo que había dejado inconcluso. No me hacia ilusión volver al trabajo pero tenia que hacerlo, extrañaría estar toda la mañana pegado a Bella y con nuestros bebes, dormir una siesta con mis hijos e incluso extrañaría tener a mi familia todo el día metidos aquí. Sabia que tenia que descansar para poder estar temprano en la empresa mañana pero no quería irme al cuarto de invitados solo por eso a pesar de que yo sabia que no dormiría mucho.

.

.

.

-¿Sabes algo amor? Se que muchos padres se quejan porque sus hijos los mantienen despiertos toda la noche y anqué se que mañana pareceré un zombi no me puedo cansar de esto aun. Amo despertar a media noche para ver como alimentas a nuestros hijos y cambiarles el pañal después, ojala y se quedaran así por siempre. –le dije a Bella en una de las veces que habíamos despertado en la madrugada.

-No puedo esperar para verlos crecer. –dijo con aire soñador.

-Lo que mas me gusta es que estaremos juntos en esto amor.

-No se que haría si no estuviera contigo en este momento.

-No se que harías tu, pero yo simplemente no podría vivir. Gracias Bella.

-¿Por qué me agradeces?

-Por no haberme dado el divorcio amor. Por dejarme compartir estos momentos contigo. Pero sobretodo por amarme tanto como yo te amo a ti.

Se que por mucho tiempo me seguiré torturando con esto, pero es simplemente inevitable. Soy un masoquista, pero uno enamorado. No me queda mas que agradecer el hecho de que la vida me esta dando una oportunidad mas para ser feliz y no la pienso desaprovechar. Pondré todo mi esfuerzo para que Matt, Samantha y Bella vivan la vida lo mas felices que pueda, ellos son mi vida y no sé que haría sin ellos.

Por el momento solo estoy seguro de un par de cosas:

*Amo a Bella con cada partícula de mí ser.

*Dedicare mi vida a hacer felices a mi mujer y a mis hijos.

*Quiero una familia grande, así que en cuanto sea prudente empezaremos a trabajar otra vez. Eso si, sin amenazas de separación.


End file.
